los juegos del destino
by greenlilies
Summary: UA-AH - ¡que te pasa Mary Alice Brandon! – le grite. todo el mundo se nos quedo viendo, no me importo – ¡por tu culpa se fue! – le acuse y me miro entristecida. Estaba muda – solo por la tuya – le dije antes de salir corriendo a detenerlo. Nuevo summary
1. azul electrico

_Declaimer: nada, bueno excepto la trama lo demás no es mío. (porque!?, porque!?)_

-_ Jasper, porque te besaste con ella - pregunte sorprendida. La repuesta que me dio en ese momento no fue lo que esperaba...._

* * *

**alice pov **

Era otra nublada y lluviosa mañana en Forks, Washington. Estaba calentita en mi cómoda cama soñando con un lindo muchacho con una rubia cabellera de ojos azul eléctrico que se me hacían familiares pero no sabia de donde los había visto y además de que la cara del muchacho no la veía muy bien. el muchacho me empezaba adecir "te amo", cuando la cama empezó a moverse esperen, esperen ¡¿MOVERSE!? Que yo sepa las camas no se mueven ni dicen tu nombre mientras están acostada encima de ellas ¿o si?... No, no creo mejor me despierto y veo que quiere la cama.

- Alice, Alice – canturreo la cama – despierta vamos tienes que ir a la escuela – ummm..... la cama tiene voz igualita a la de mi mamá, yo creo que si es mi mamá.

- ya voy, ya voy – respondí adormilada a la cam... quiero decir a mi madre – ya estoy despierta.

- bueno, apúrate te esperamos abajo – grito Susan Brandon, mi madre, mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Me restregué los ojos, me desperecé y di un largo bostezo estirando mi cortos brazos lo máximo que pude. Definitivamente esto de pararse temprano después de una súper fiesta donde Rosalie y jasper no es lo mío para nada. Camine hasta el baño que estaba al otro lado de mi cuarto avance lentamente todavía bostezando (creía que se me iba a romper la boca) me cepille y me peine mirándome en el espejo examinando la imagen que este reflejaba: no era muy alta medía como 1.57 apenas (ja! Debía ser por eso que para verme en el espejo había un escalón especialmente para mi), mi cabello era de un negro intenso corto con puntas desafiando la gravedad, cada punta apuntaban – valga la redundancia- hacia todos lados posibles, mis ojos eran de un marrón muy oscuro casi negro y mi piel era pálida heredada especialmente de mi padre Joe Brandon.

Regrese a mi cuarto menos adormilada , me vestí con una camisa manga corta verde y una falda de mezclilla blanca con bailarinas verdes también. Me apresure a salir ya que quedaban 10 minutos antes de las 8 (que era la hora de ir al instituto) desayune un poco de cereal, me despedí de mis padres con un rápido "adiós" y salí corriendo hacia mi Porsche Turbo 911 amarillo canario, ¡dios! Si me encantaba ese auto era el mejor del mundo y mas rápido que los otros (claro como los otros autos de mis compañeros, bueno excepto los Hale y los Cullen y yo, eran de 50 años atrás un buen ejemplo de ello era mi amiga Bella).

Llegue al instituto en tiempo record 5 minutos, ya todos los autos estacionados. Como todavía me quedaba tiempo fui al salón de historia a esperar a mis amigos Jasper, Bella y Rosalie.

- Hola Alice – saludo. La salude con un "hola" también, Bella estaba visualmente feliz, claro desde que sale con Edward-soy-un-caballero-Cullen hermano del novio de Rose, siempre anda feliz y besuqueandose con el – Jasper y Rosalie van a llegar tarde, eso no puede ser bueno para sus notas – comento sentándose en la mesa de al lado, y era verdad el profesor les había dicho la clase pasada que si llegaban tarde les iba a reprobar los exámenes.

Ya el profesor se estaba asomando en la puerta cuando dos cabezas rubias llegaron corriendo y jadeando hacia las mesas de atrás de nosotras.

- ¡Hola Alice! – dijeron al unísono unos Jasper y Rosalie cansados. El profesor los miro feo por tanto alboroto que habían armado y por también casi haberlo hecho caer cuando iban entrando.

- Hola chicos – saludamos bella y yo.

La clase empezó aburrida como siempre. No le preste atención. siento que algo me esta golpeando en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza... Ummm me acaba de llegar una nota ¿quien sera?

_"como pasaste tu despertar?"_ oh, esa letra es de Jasper. arranque un pedazo de hoja de mi cuaderno y le respondi.

"_mal, estuve con sueño toda la mañana. Recuérdame decirle a Rose que no voy a ir a su fiesta del sábado y que me voy a quedar con Bella en su casa viendo peliculas"_

_PD: como pasaste el tuyo? _Le lancé la nota disimuladamente mal porque golpeo su cabeza.

- lo siento – susurre apenada (aunque se que no le dolió). Leyó rápidamente la nota y empezó a escribir en otra con una pequeña sonrisa.

_"también mal, Rosalie es mucho peor con resaca, no dejo de quejarse hasta que llegamos a la escuela, y eso que ella es la que tiene el mejor aguante con esas cosas"_.

_PD: te acompaño yo tampoco quiero ir a esa fiesta aunque sea en mi propia casa._

_PD2: me encanta las camisa que llevas_

me sonroje levemente por el comentario. iba a agarrar mi lapiz para escribir otra respuesta cuando el profesor nos reprendio.

- señorita Brandon, señor Hale ¿tienen algo que compartir con la clase? – pregunto el molesto señor Cooper mirandonos.

- no señor – respondimos Jasper y yo aguantando la risa.

"_a mi también me gusta la tuya, el color te combina muy bien te resalta tus ojos"_

_PD: mejor esperamos a terminar la clase para hablar el profesor me esta mirando feo _

La clase duro 30 largos y tediosos minutos después de que dejamos las notas. el timbre sonó justo cuando por fin estaba prestando atención a la clase. Nos paramos de nuestros asientos para reunirnos en el pasillo antes de nuestra otra clase, aunque esta solamente la tenia con Bella: ¡geometría que aburrido!.

- gracias por el comentario de la camisa, Alice – me agradeció Jasper con una extraña sonrisa.

- de nada si resalta tus ojos azul elect..... – oh oh me acabo de dar cuenta que ¡los ojos con los que soñé son los de Jasper! Y el cabello también se parece a el de el. Bueno eso no puede ser nada malo ¿verdad? Es mi mejor amigo hasta mejor que Bella. Debió de ser una casualidad.

- ¿Alice, Alice estas ahí? – me preguntaba Jasper mientras me pasaba una mano por la cara – tierra llamando a Alice – canturreo Jasper.

- si, si aquí estoy, Alice contestando a tierra – conteste un poco desenfocada.

- ¿que te paso? – pregunto Bella – nos tenias preocupados de repente te estábamos hablando y tu te quedas mirando al espacio.

- me quede pensando en algo – conteste ruborizada ummm que raro esto de ruborizarme es mas propio de Bella que mío tendré de dejar de pensar en eso. es solo un simple sueño. nada por lo que preocuparse.

- y podríamos saber en que? – pregunto con una sonrisa Rose – porque con esa cara podría ser cualquier cosa – dijo sugestivamente levantando una ceja con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

_- _no, no pueden saber que – dije mas ruborizada aun – y ugh Rosalie Lilian Hale eres una pervertida!.

- yo solo estaba diciendo -

- ¿en que estábamos? – dije con urgencia para cambiar el tema. Esa Rose es una pervertida como va a pensar eso de mi es ella que piensa así no Mary Alice "casi santa" Brandon. No.

- estábamos en los ojos eléctricos de jas........ – comenzó Rose. no se porque pero Jasper tenia una cara que era digna de una foto.

uff, la campana me salvo.

- en el timbre ya nos tenemos que ir Alice – dijo Bella mi salvadora. Corrimos todo el recorrido a clases Bella se tropezó algunas veces casi al entrar, suspire, menos mal que el profesor no había llegado, nos sentamos en nuestra silla Bella al lado de su querido "eddie", yo no tengo compañero porque fui la ultima en entrar mejor así no me apetecía hablar con nadie.

Toda la clase estuve pensando en Jasper, en nuestra amistad, en mi sueño, en el azul eléctrico. Casi me quedo dormida de no ser por Bella que me empezó a llamar para ir al almuerzo.

Nos encontramos en el almuerzo todos: Rose, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett y yo nos pusimos en la fila de la comida (yo solo había agarrado una soda y una manzana) y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra mesa a comer.

**Jasper pov**

Alice ha estado muy rara toda la mañana desde que dijo que mis ojos combinaban con mi camisa, ummm que raro algo le habra pasado ¿y si.....? no, no Jasper no te des esperanzas con Alice ella no esta enamorada tuyo (n/a: ¡pobre Jasper! Pero no importa Alice, tu eres mi preferido yo te quiero mas que ella) solo Rosalie sabia que yo estoy enamorado de Alice.

- ¿Alice? – la llame – podemos ir a mi casa para estudiar – le comente ya que estaba hablando de que tenia tareas acumuladas – yo te llevo – le asegure con una sonrisa

- pero ¿y mi auto? Y ¿Rosalie? – pregunto porque yo llevaba a Rosalie las mayoría del tiempo. su querido auto lo habian remolcado muy lejos de aqui, ella a veces usaba el auto de repuesto, pero preferia irse conmigo en mi moto que en esa carcacha.

- de eso no te preocupes yo te puedo llevar el auto – contesto mi hermana restandole importancia.

- bueno esta bien, pero cuidado con los rasguños – le amenazo Alice con un dedo acusador – te lo advierto – le gruño Alice mientras le pasaba las llaves. mire la hora y vi que era muy tarde.

- nos tenemos que ir a clases, vamos Alice – la apresure ya se iba haciendo tarde.

-ok

nos dirigimos a biología, cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que en el medio del salón estaba el profesor con cara de pocos amigos hacia nosotros. Nos disculpamos y nos mando a la parte de atrás del salón donde había una mesa vacía con utensilios de ciencia no sabiamos que hacer hasta que el profesor volvio a repetir las instrucciones que ya habia dado.

Después de las siguientes clases nos dirigimos corriendo hacia mi moto me puse el casco y le di uno a ella. Alice se monto atrás y se agarro de mi cintura fuertemente todo lo que sus cortos brazos podian. Llegamos a mi casa en menos de 5 minutos bueno también influyo que todo quedara cerca en Forks y que además yo era rápido.

Agarre la mochila de Alice y la mía, nos tumbamos en el sofá y empezamos a hacer la tarea en silencio.

- oye Alice ¿no me vas a decir porque te quedaste pensando así? – pregunte totalmente inseguro de lo que me iba a decir.

- bueno – empezó dubitativa – me quede así porque descubrí algo hoy acerca de ti – termino ruborizada.

Oh oh descubrió mi secreto? ¿o no? No, no creo que lo haya descubierto si no, no estaría aquí diciéndome esto, soy totalmente paranoico acerca de estas cosas.

- ¿ah si? ¿Que descubriste? – respondí tan indiferente como pude

hubo un momento de silencio en el que escuchamos un auto pero no le dimos importancia.

- bueno que tus oj...... - respondio pero fue interrumpida por una voz que venia desde las puertas de la casa.

- HOLA CHICOS!

Emmett........

* * *

_hola!_

_¡Esta es mi primer fanfic! ¿Al fin me digne a hacer uno!_

_Por favor reviews criticas, felicitaciones o consejos cualquier cosa que puedan escribir!_

_Nos leemos _

_Hasta el capitulo 2 (si llego)(de eso depende de sus reviews)_


	2. compras

_Declaimer: tengo que ponerlo? es obvio que no es mío.... _

* * *

**Alice pov**

- oye Alice ¿no me vas a decir porque te quedaste pensando así? – oh oh ¿que le voy a decir a Jasper? ¿Le digo la verdad o no? ¿si o no?, arg, que confusas son las preguntas mentales no tienes a nadie que te las conteste debería decirle a alguien de lo que me esta pasando hoy, un confidente, un amigo secreto, puede ser jas... no, no Jasper no de el es que esto se trata. Ummm mejor a bella ella es mejor confidente cuando llegue a casa la llamo; mejor le digo la verdad no es tanto alboroto.

- bueno – empecé dubitativa – me quede así porque descubrí algo hoy acerca de ti – termine ruborizada, debe pensar que soy la copia de Bella con esto de los sonrojos durante todo el dia.

¿Porque Jasper tiene una cara de cómo si le hubieran descubierto algo? Jasper puede ser un poco paranoico a veces....

- ¿ah si? ¿Que descubriste? – me pregunto casi _casi_ indiferente. Debería hacer un catalogo de las expresiones de Jasper por lo menos esta: "trata de ser indiferente pero no lo es".

hubo un momento de silencio en el que pude escuchar un extraño ruido pero no le di importancia.

- bueno que tus oj...... – empecé insegura pero alguien me interrumpio.

- ¡HOLA CHICOS!

Emmett......

Mi campana, mi salvador TE QUIERO EMMETT, (n/a: yo también!) ¿si no es tanto alboroto porque pensé eso de Emmett?. cada día me estoy volviendo mas loca.

- ¿Emmett, porque estas aquí? – pregunto mi Jasper. Si las miradas matasen Emmett estaría a 30 metros bajo tierra.

- bueno porque mi mama lo hizo con mi papá hace 18 años – respondió Emmett como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Como se le ocurre decir eso. negue con la cabeza derrotada.

- no, no lo dije tan literal si no porque en mi casa, acaso ¿Rose no esta contigo? – oh, yo no me había dado cuenta que Rosalie no estaba con el.

- porque...... en realidad yo tampoco se porque estoy aquí simplemente Rose me dijo "Emmett ve para mi casa y espérame allí, mientras llevo el auto de Alice a la fabrica de metal y papel" – wow esa fue una mala imitación de la voz de Rosalie que haya esc....... ¿FABRICA DE METAL Y PAPEL?.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! – grite alargando exageradamente la "e". en mis pensamientos no se mostraba ninguna palabra coherente, Tendria que arrancarle la cabeza a esa rubia – ¿¡porque lo llevo a la fabrica de metal y papel!? – lo dije casi mas alterada de lo normal, mire a jasper y a emmett veo como ponen cara de pelicula de terror. es mejor que corran muy lejos...

- mejor la llamo..... a dos cuadras de aquí - emmett salio caminando muy lentamente mirandome precavido.

- yo... me voy a ordenar mi cuarto... - jasper tambien se fue dejandome sola con mi sentimiento de ira interno.

¿porque actuaran así? Yo no les puedo dar miedo ¿o si?, ¡arg!. ¡Odio las preguntas mentales! ¡Apenas mido 1.57! no les puedo dar miedo. Mejor me calmo, ya ando hiperventilando de lo furiosa que estoy con Rosalie-voy-a-estar-muerta-cuando-alice-te-encuentre-Hale.

emmett entro por la puerta de la entrada y me miro serio (¿o tratando de no reirse?)

- emmm.... ya la llame dice que te calmes y que tenemos que ir al centro comercial urgentemente – Emmett se ve tembloroso algo le abra dicho Rose - y que no te preocupes por lo de la fabrica de metal y papel que ella se encarga. JASPER VAMONOS TENEMOS QUE IR CON TU HERMANA - ugh, no tenia que gritar.

- mejor cálmate Alice – me tranquilizo jazz cuando bajo por las escaleras – no quiero ser hijo único - agrego suplicandome.

Cuando Jasper cerro la puerta, Emmett nos guio a su enorme jeep que estaba estacionado en el puesto de Rosalie, ahora que lo veo de cerca pienso: ¡como rayos me voy a subir a esa montaña!. y si como Jasper me estuviera leyéndome la mente me agarro por la cintura y me monto al jeep, por supuesto como ahora soy la copia de Bella Swan me sonroje a mas no poder.

Todo el viaje estuve callada y mirando hacia el suelo del jeep tratando de calmarme, Jasper me retenía con sus musculosos brazos, de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo por la carretera a estrangular a su gemela. Llegamos en poco tiempo a un centro comercial cualquiera de port ángeles yo todavía seguía despotricando mentalmente contra Rosalie cuando llegamos. Lo que me impidió lanzarme sobre ella cuando habri la puerta, fue Jasper y Emmett que me retenían agarrada por los brazos y cuerpo para no escaparme. cuando vi a Rosalie, esta tenia una sonrisa tallada en la cara de lo mas desagradable para mi es estos momentos.

- Rosalie - pronuncie su nombre lo mas calmada y tensa posible – donde esta mi auto – volví a decir tensamente.

- tu auto mi querida y duende Allie esta en la fabrica de metal y papel o como todo el mundo le llama - hizo una pausa - "centro comercial" – cuando lo dijo lentamente me quede paralizada en ese mismo lugar con la boca un poco entreabierta y con un tic que no sabia que tenia en el ojo derecho.

- ¿¡en el centro comercial!? ¿¡en el centro comercial!? ¡Estuve a punto de arrancarte la cabeza! Por hacer tal cosa con mi lindo Porsche, como te atreves.... - le reproche

- cálmate Allie querida solo fue una simple broma para que vinieras al centro comercial - la mire feo ¿Me perdonas Alice?

- si Rose te perdono y no me vuelvas a hacer una cosa así con mi lindo Porsche - le adverti.

- chicas, ¿porque mejor no se calman y disfrutamos unos helados que acabo de ver? – comento Jasper cambiando de tema.

- si mejor nos calmamos. ¡Yo quiero uno de chispitas! – grito Emmett la ultima parte como un niño pequeño atrayendo la atención de varios inocentes transeúntes que iban pasando tranquilamente.

- Rose – dije con extrema dulzura y sarcasmo de por medio – ¿tienes mi auto?.

- claro que lo tengo tontita – Rosalie usa esa voz como si tuviera hablando con niños de 5 años y también tiene una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, oh oh tengo el presentimiento de que me va a volver a hacer literalmente comprar el centro comercial, odio cuando me hace esto – esta en la parte de atrás, esperando por ti –entre tanto me entregaba las llaves.

Le extendí la mano cuando me dio la llave, era lo máximo que podía hacer aprisionada en los brazos de Jasper (ya emmett me habia soltado para estar junto a rosalie). Entramos en el gran centro comercial hasta la feria de comida donde estaban los helados. Yo pedí uno de vainilla, Jasper de limón, Rose de chocolate y Emmett de chispitas.

- Alice - llamo Rosalie con un tono de lo mas persuasivo – ¿vas a ir a mi fiesta del sábado?

- no Rosalie, la de ayer acabe peor que las otras - le asegure

- vamos Alice será esta diferentes a las demás y si quieres no tomes nada solo agua, te necesito Allie – ¡nooooo el súper-puchero de Rosalie imposible de negar!

- bien, pero nada de alcohol -

- ok, nada de alcohol, pero me tendrás que ayudar en la decoración con Bella y la música con Jasper -

- bien - nos seguimos comiendo los helados despues de ese breve intercambio de palabras.

- ahora vamos de ¡COMPRAS! – dijo de repente rose,ya sabia yo que esa sonrisita no era nada bueno. No es que no me gusten las compras pero con Rosalie definitivamente no, rotundamente no.

Rose nos jalo a los 3 hasta la primera tienda que quedaba 2 pisos debajo de donde estábamos. Bajamos por las escaleras mecánicas, hasta que encontramos Louis Vuitton ¡me encantaban sus carteras!. Si no fuera porque la tarjeta de crédito mía y de Rose tenían limite hubiéramos comprado todo, exageré me encantas las compras (bueno excepto aquella vez cuando ella y Bella tenían un perrito que cuidaban entre las dos, y resulta que el perrito le gustaba la ropa de ellas, resultado: toda una semana de compras con Bella y Rose. Extraño, porque a Bella no le gusta las compras). Fuimos a 5 tiendas mas donde compramos todos.

- ¿chicas no creen que es suficiente? – comento con cansancio emmett – hemos recorrido todo el centro comercial con ustedes hasta la noche con sus bolsas - pronuncio demas las ultimas tres palabras asegurandose de que lo hayamos oido (y el centro comercial tambien)

- es verdad chicas estamos muy cansados,¿porque mejor nos vamos a los autos y nos marchamos? – es que no pueden soportar nada. mire a Rosalie y vi que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

- bien pero me tienen que ayudar con las compras de la fiesta – expreso Rose, ellos asintieron a regañadientes.

nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento, yo me fui con Jasper en mi auto, yo manejaba, dejo todas mis bolsas en la parte de atrás del auto y se sentó en el copiloto. Encendí mi Porsche y nos fuimos a la carretera que iba de port ángeles a Forks.

- jazz, - lo llame. El volteo confundido – ¿vas a venir a la fiesta de tu hermana conmigo? – le pregunte cautelosa, todavía estaba confundida respecto a mi sueño, mañana tendría que hablar con Bella al regresar de clases – claro, si no quieres no importa yo veo con quien voy.....

en su cara se formo una mueca de pánico.

- no, no yo voy contigo no importa, ir a otra fiesta mas no hace daño ¿verdad? – me aseguro con una sonrisa, yo despegue mi vista del parabrisas para mirarlo también.

- gracias por acompañarme - le sonrei

- de nada todo sea por una amiga – no se porque pero esa palabra la había dicho estrangulada. Ummm tendré que investigarlo.....

llegamos a su casa que era la que quedaba mas cerca, Rose y emm debieron de ya haber llegado, razón por la cual el jeep estaba estacionado afuera de su casa. no se porque tengo el presentimiento que jasper no va a dormir hoy.

- adiós, jazz – me despedí triste no es que no fuera a verlo pero me gusta estar cerca de el.

- adiós, Allie – se despidió igual que yo, a el no le gusta despedirse de mi porque cree que me va a pasar lo mismo que sus padres eso era una historia muy triste el me la contó una tarde que se quedo a hacer la tarea conmigo hace 1 año atras, ese día me puse a llorar con el.

Llegue a mi casa rápidamente, estacione mi auto y subí en silencio ya que era cerca de las 10 de la noche. Logre llegar a mi cuarto con la oscuridad que había, tratando de no tropezarme abrí la puerta de mi habitación me quite la falda, la camisa y los zapatos busque mi pijama y me lo puse.

Esa noche soñé con el mismo muchacho pero esta vez si tenia rostro con que reconocerlo...

_

* * *

_

_Hola!_

_Aquí con el segundo cap! No pensé que lo lograría pero aquí esta!_

_Gracias a _-aSentimentalCircusgirl' _por ser mi primer review, gracias también a las personas que me leyeron tambien_

_Diganme todo los que los inquieta y felicidades/criticas/consejos/sugerencias/ideas_

_Nos leemos en el tercer capitulo!_

_Bye!_

_PD: alguien vio harry potter 6? Yo si_

_Espero su reviews _


	3. charlie y matt

_Declaimer: bla, bla, bla....... _

* * *

**Jasper pov**

Las clases de hoy fueron tan aburridas como siempre fueron. Compartí todas las clases con Alice, hoy ha estado un poco rara y distante desde que llego cuando le pregunte solo me dijo "solo un sueño, jazz" ni siquiera me miro a los ojos en todo el día. Bah, ya se le pasara.

**-**¿que té pasa Jasper? – pregunto mi hermana en el descanso – has estado pensativo todo el día y no es el "asunto" de lo que creo que estas pensando – sep, así era como Rosalie llamaba a mi enamoramiento de Alice el "asunto" cuando estábamos en publico.

- no, no es nada Rose y no es el "asunto" -. Recuerdo cuando se lo conté hace 2 años en mi cuarto......

_Estaba en mi cuarto pensando de lo que me había pasado hoy acerca de Alice mi "amiga" desde hace meses que había llegado al pueblo, cuando Rose irrumpió en mi habitación con cara de sospecha._

_- ¿porque no estas con Emmett? - le pregunte_

_- ¿porque no estas con Alice? – __touche. No estaba con Alice, siempre estaba con Alice desde que habia llegado. Rosalie me miraba con suspicacia mientras cruzaba sus brazos._

_- no me evadas mi pregunta – comento Rose con indiferencia fingida._

_- no te metas en mi vida Rose – le adverti_

_- no me estoy metiendo adrede jazz – replico burlona – soy tu hermana, estoy dentro desde hace mucho. Desde de lo de nuestros papas mucho mas – compuse una mueca de tristeza pero rapidamente la quite eso ya habia pasado hace mucho – tenemos que mantenernos unidos – me miro con tristeza._

_por eso quiero que me cuentes tus cosas, para ayudarte –estaba en lo cierto desde ese terrible dia yo me habia cerrado poco a poco con mi hermana ya no le contaba cosas como antes – en lo que necesites, asi como con temas de chicas – senti como se enrojecieron mis mejillas, recuperando de repente su humor habitual dijo: - ya se que te gusta alice desde hace dias – todavia enrojecido baje la cabeza para que mi sonrojo no me delatara. Ella se acomodo en la silla que tenia en una esquina de mi cuarto y continuo – lo veo en tu mirada cuando la miras _(n/a: ahora no me acuerdo como se llaman esas palabras que son casi lo mismo como: escalar la escalera ¿si alguien me lo puede decir?) _tienes un brillo especial como cuando yo miro a Emmett – espero que yo contestara_

_- tienes razon rosalie, me enamore de alice – levante un poco la vista, rose me estaba sonriendo con dulzura – es que ella es tan..... no se que tiene pero es encantadora._

_- bien hermanito yo te voy ayudar en lo que quieras - me aseguro _

_- bien, pero ¿puedes evitar contarselo a alguien? - le pregunte temeroso _

_- ok no se lo voy a decir a nadien - me sonrio _

- _ahora ayúdame que tengo que organizar una súper-fiesta – dijo emocionada mientras se iba – ah, y quita esa cara – rió._

_

* * *

_

Ya estaba en mi casa, después de llevar a Alice a la suya, su querido Porsche se le había descompuesto así que Rosalie tuvo que arreglarlo pero lo tendría de vuelta dentro de 2 días, yo la tendría que llevar todas las mañanas, no es que me quejara pero es que con Alice sentada en el asiento de atrás de mi moto me estaba distrayendo mucho.

Tenia la casa para mi solo, puesto que mi hermana estaba en casa de Alice reparando su querido Porsche. Mejor llamo a Rosalie a ver a que hora la recojo. Tome mi celular y marque el numero.

_Beep_ otro_ beep_ , _beep_

- ¡_hola Jasper! - _me contesto de inmediato rosalie.

- _hola Rosalie, quería saber en que hora debía buscarte -_ se lo penso un rato y me contesto

- _ummm yo te llamo cuando termine - _

- _ok, saluda a Alice de mi parte - _

- _ok lo hare - _

antes de finalizar la llamada, la pantalla del teléfono celular todavía decía que estaban hablando, la curiosidad me mato asi que puse al teléfono en altavoz y escuche:

- _¿Rose quien era?_ – ¿era Alice porque tendría el celular?. Esto ya le había pasado antes mi hermana ugh, no quiero recordar ese olvido de mi hermana cuando estaba con Emmett...

- _era Jasper..._ – ¡sí! ¡Esto significa que puedo escuchar una conversación tan secreta que mantienen las chicas!, eso sonó tan Emmett......

- _oh bueno_ – dijo con tono apagado ¿porque lo dirá con ese tono? – _entonces cambiando de tema ¿qué me estabas diciendo sobre Charlie?_ – dijo Alice un poco desesperada. ¿Charlie? ¡¿Charlie?! ¡¡¿Quien rayos era Charlie?!!. Wow esto de los celos....

- _ah si Charlie, el esta muy bien pero esta todavía mal... -_ dijo mi hermana

- ¡_mi pobre Charlie! Tan lindo que es con su cabello rubio _– esperen, esperen, dijo mi pobre Charlie y lindo en la misma oracion. Ese tal Charlie se va a llevar unos buenos moretones..... hay Jasper ni siquiera sabes quien es ese tal "Charlie"

- _si, es muy lindo_ – Rosalie diciéndole lindo a alguien que no fuera Emmett.... – _pero prefiero a Matt es mas lindo y tiene el cabello rojo, pero claro tu lo viste_ – casi me podía imaginar la sonrisa picara de Rose por su tono de voz – _pero los dos están en perfectas condiciones.... -_ ronroneo mi gemela.

- _uuyy si están muy buenos_ – Alice rió y suspiro después de un rato Rose también suspiro. me estoy preocupando Alice y Rosalie están diciendo cosas raras acerca de un tal Charlie y Matt. Hablaría de esto con ellas en la mañana.

se quedaron en silencio un momento, oi como alice o rosalie habrian un refrigerador y sacaban algo que no llegue a distinguir. se fueron un rato de la habitacion en los que alice se quedo sola y suspiro mi nombre, en todo ese momento estuve pensando profundamente hasta que ese suspiro de alice me saco de mi ensimamiento mental, me alegre pero ese momento no duro mucho porque rosalie llego comentando de lo que nunca querrias oir de tu hermana.

despues de esa charla pertubadora hablaron de cosas triviales: comida, autos, Charlie y Matt, cabello y un sin fin de cosas de chicas que me aburrieron tanto que colgué la llamada. Tengo que averiguar quienes son Charlie y Matt por el bien mío y de Emmett.

fui a recojer a mi hermana unas horas despues, trate de evitar hablar con ella sobre mi, en cambio hablamos - o ella hablaba - de cosas triviales. eso era lo bueno de rosalie que hablaba, y hablaba de cosas de chicas que tu solamente tenias que asentir y decir "aja" cuando paraba de hablar. la lleve a nuestra casa, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir. en mi cuarto no pude dormir porque partes de la conversacion se mezclaban con la cara de alice casandose con algun extraño llamado Charlie.

Sip definitivamente estaba celoso de ese tal Charlie...

¡Demonios! Tendría que hablar con Emmett sobre Matt también...

Me dormi medianamente bien pensando en varias cosas que se juntaban en mi mente impidiendome dormir. solo tuve un buen sueño en el que estaba en una extraña carretera mirando al horizonte (n/a: soño conmigo pero no se lo digan a nadie....)

_

* * *

_

_Hola!!!!_

_Les gusto el cap, aquí vemos cuando jazz le cuenta a Rosalie sobre Alice y su enamoramiento _

_Tranquilos que en el próximo sabran quienes son Charlie Matt por el que Alice y Rose suspiran...._

_Gracias!!!!! Por sus reviews A: _

ALE WITHLOCK, -aSentimentalCircusgirl' y .Swan _y también a las personas que leyeron mi fanfic._

_cualquier cosa que me quieran decir criticas/consejos/elogios/un paseo por la calle de la amargura..._

_Nos leemos _

_Bye......_

_Esto se esta tomando muy largo....._


	4. celos

_Declaimer: ya se sabe que no es mío._

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Algo le esta pasando a Alice esta semana, lo noto, anda mas ausente y alejada con Jasper y eso es raro porque ellos son uña y carne, a lo mejor Alice sabe de los sentimientos de Jasper hacia ella (si, si lo se me había dado cuenta)...... tengo que observarlos mas y convertirme como lo llamaría Emmett: _espiabella._

**Alice Pov**

Hoy le diré a Bella de mi otro sentimiento además del normal de amistad que siempre he tenido hacia el, también le preguntare porque se pasa todo el día mirándonos a Jasper y a mi ummm ¿y si sospecha? Mejor se lo digo antes de que piense otra cosa.

Estaba lloviendo, los árboles golpeaban a mi ventana mientras yo esta observando detrás de ella, esperando cuando vendría Jasper a buscarme. Cuando llego jasper mis padres ya se habían ido, ya había dejado de llover así que no tuve que usar la capucha de la chaqueta, me monte detrás de Jasper y me agarre de su ancha y bien formada espalda, el me saludo con un seco "hola" y después de que me hubiera acomodado arrancamos hacia la escuela. En toda la hora que estuvimos juntos ninguno de los dos dijo nada: yo por miedo de que estuviera molesto, y el..... bueno no se que le pasa pero de seguro no ha de ser nada bueno.

- hey Bella te he visto con la mirada especial de espiabella ¿descubriste algo? –Ya estábamos en la hora del almuerzo cuando Emmett dijo esto y Bella se ahogo con su jugo de naranja, Edward como buen caballero del siglo XIX le ayudo dándole palmaditas en la espalda preguntándole si estaba bien. Como me gustaría tener a una persona así..... (N/A: a quien no)

- no, no descubrí nada – aseguro Bella después de que se hubo tosido lo suficiente para hablar con Emmett – y no me llames espiabella.

Emmett le iba a replicar cuando Jasper le pregunto muy serio y lleno de ansiedad - ¿Emmett podemos hablar un momento?, a solas – nos miro a todos excepto a mi solo Bella descubrió eso, Que perspicaz es Bella.

- claro vamos al patio de en frente, allá podemos hablar tranquilos – se pararon haciendo un gran desorden de parte de Emmett, caminaron hacia la salida principal y cerraron la puerta. Todos nos miramos extrañados y después seguimos comiendo hasta que sonó la campana para irnos a clases.

Me tocaba literatura con Emmett y Ángela. Ella era una muy buena amiga aunque un poco callada y tímida de lo normal, era mas o menos igual que Bella. Me sente al lada derecho de Ángela y al lado izquierdo de Emmett este tenia ganas de reírse estaba aguantando la risa debió de ser algo que le habra dicho jazz o algo que hizo jazz, soltó una pequeña carcajada y al rato se puso serio después de una mirada amenazante de la profesora.

**Jasper Pov**

- Emmett podemos hablar un momento – pregunte serio y ansioso raro en mi – a solas – dije mirando a todos excepto Alice.

- claro vamos al patio de en frente, allá podemos hablar tranquilos – nos paramos con un gran sonido de la silla por parte de Emmett, caminamos a la salida y después yo cerré la puerta cuando Emmett ya había pasado. Llegamos a unos bancos que estaban mojados por la reciénte lluvia que había caído. Nos sentamos y antes de que empezara a abrir la boca Emmett ya estaba divagando.

- ...claro yo se que soy muy, muy, pero muy apuesto y que tengo a mas de la mitad del sector femenino del instituto detrás de mí y alguno que otro chico raro por ahí, pero no importa porque siempre serás cuñado, amigo y hermano del alma.

- ¿de que estas hablando Emmett? – comente con la cara pintada de confusión por su pequeño discurso.

- ya lo se no lo niegues se que te gusta.....

antes de que pudiera decir lo que yo sospechaba que iba a decir lo calle con la mano – si, si me gusta Alice no lo tenias que decir –

- ¡¿TE GUSTA ALICE?! -

- si, ¿no es eso lo que querías decir? – conteste un poco nervioso tocándome el cabello, Emmett lo había gritado de seguro toda la escuela estaba enterada ya.

- no, no es eso lo que definitivamente quería decir – contesto con una sonrisa burlona - Lo que te iba a decir es que pensaba que me ibas a decir ¡que te gustaba newton!, yo pensé que eras de la otra acera, que saliste del armario o que bateastes para el otro equipo no que te gustaba alice – termino un poco confuso pero aun con la sonrisa.

- ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

- bueno, que nunca has salido con nadie, pero ahora que te gusta Alice ya no tengo dudas acerca de tu masculinidad, ahora ¿quien mas lo sabe? ¿desde hace cuanto? ¿lo sabe ella? -

- bueno ummm..... lo sabe nada mas Rosalie, desde hace 2 años , no, no creo que lo sepa. Ahora cambiando de tema tu sabes ¿quienes son Charlie y Matt? – continué para que no hiciera mas preguntas acerca de alice y yo.

- ¿Charlie y Matt? – empezó a meditar con una mano en la barbilla y postura del pensador (N/A: búsquenlo en google "el pensador" ahí sale la postura del pensador) Ummm..... aaaaahhh esos Charlie y Matt ¿donde escuchaste esos nombres? - me pregunto

- es que llame a Rose y ella accidentalmente dejo la llamada sin colgar y escuche su conversación con alice sobre Charlie y Matt -

- ¿y de que hablaron?

- bueno, de que Matt tenia el cabello pelirrojo y Charlie lo tenia rubio, también de que Charlie estaba enfermo pero que estaban muy bien. Me vas a decir ¿quienes son estos tipos? - dije ya molestandome con emmett.

- por supuesto que si, ellos son...

- si?...

- ellos son...sus...

- EMMETT DIME DE UNA VEZ - vocifere

- bien no tenias que gritarme solo le estaba agregando suspenso – se molesto – bien te lo voy a decir ellos son sus autos – me quede en shock como esos tipos pudieron ser sus autos yo matándome de los celos todo el día y Emmett viene a decirme que resultan ser sus autos.... – Charlie es el Porsche la pintura de la carrocería es su cabello igual que Matt, se lo inventaron hace un mes cuando Rosalie estaba enferma y Alice se lo dijo para animarla – termino con un encogimiento de hombros, ahora tenia un tic en el ojo, yo molesto todo el día con Alice porque tenia un novio y no me lo dijo (bueno y además de los celos)....

- ahora si me disculpas te voy a decir algo y no te vallas a molestar -

- bien, pero no lo grites por favor -

- bueno ejem, ejem, ESTABAS CELOSO – grito aunque pedí que no lo hiciera. se empezo a reir a carcajadas estruendosas que de seguro en mi casa lo habian escuchado.

- Emmett Cullen te pedí que no lo gritaras – me molesto ahora toda la escuela lo había escuchado, Emmett se siguió riendo hasta que sonó la campana y tuvimos que irnos.

**Emmett Pov**

No puedo creer que a Jasper le guste Alice, ¡Alice!, alice-duende-brandon, la duendecilla amiga de mi rose, es simplemente imposible, bueno no imposible difícil seria la palabra. Y que nada mas mi Rose lo sepa y no me aya dicho nada me hiere, solo un poco. Y además de que estaba celoso de los autos Charlie y Matt, me rei internamente esto seria para recordarlo por la eternidad, cuando estén juntos se lo voy a decir a Alice, para la vergüenza de Jasper.

Me encamine directo a literatura todavía riéndome de lo ocurrido, me senté en mi mesa salude a Ángela que me miro raro debe ser porque aun me estaba riendo, espere a Alice que llegara para tranquilizarme no me quería reír en frente de ella porque sino se daría cuenta de que algo paso allá afuera .

Cuando llego la profesora solté una pequeña carcajada y la profesora me miro feo y amenazante, creo que aun no olvida la broma del año pasado bueno quien no jajaja.

**Bella Pov **

iba saliendo de mi clase de biología para dirigirme hacia mi chevy, hoy edward no podia llevarme, tenia que acompañar a esme hacia algun lugar (para tristeza mia) vi a Allie salir de las puertas de la entrada corriendo hacia mi, su cara parecía preocupada. La espere recargada en mi camioneta. Llego hasta mi y dijo:

- Bella es urgente necesito hablar contigo – me lo dijo seriamente Alice.

- claro, Alice ¿quieres que te lleve? Así podemos hablar en mi casa – le sugeri ella asintio – pero ¿Jasper no te iba a llevar hoy? - pregunte confusa.

- no, no yo le avise de que tu me ibas a llevar - eso es raro, pero no importa con tal de ayudar a una amiga.

- entonces vamos - le dije comprensiva

de ahi salimos hacia mi casa, la de ella quedaba dos casas de distancia, asi que no habria problema. tenia que ayudar a mi amiga, no importaba (bueno solo un poco) que edward no estuviera conmigo.

la tenia que ayudar

_

* * *

_

_Hola lectoras!_

_Perdón, perdón, perdón. Lamento no haber actualizado en toda la semana y esta también es que la semana pasada estuve con una tía en su casa y allá no había Internet y bueno esta semana lo estaba terminando el cap._

_Sobre el capitulo: ¿les gusto?, ¿o no?, leyeron la conversación de Jasper y Emmett a mi me gusto bastante que les pareció "espiabella" si me dicen que le gusto en un reviews aunque sea una linea voy a hacerle un cap especial sobre todo lo que espio Bella va a ser ummm interesante pero eso depende de ustedes...._

_Gracias a: _Maritza Cullen, -aSentimentalCircusgirl y a ALE WITHLOCK _por sus reviews _

_Por cada reviews salvan a un cachorro que muere de hambre ; )_

_Nos leemos cuídense! Espero sus reviews _

_besos_


	5. charla y preparaciones

_Declaimer: nada es mío (lastima)_

_**Les dedicos este cap a los que me dejan reviews **_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Nos montamos en mi camioneta, ella del lado del copiloto, y yo del conductor. El trayecto hasta mi casa fue lento y silencioso, estacione detrás de la patrulla de policía de mi padre Charlie, todavía seguía lloviendo así que tuvimos que ponernos nuestra chaqueta hasta llegar al porche de la casa.

- ¿de que querías hablar Alice? – le pregunte realmente preocupada por ella ya que ella no es muy seria que digamos pero estos últimos días ha estado así – si no me dices voy a pensar que es algo realmente malo Alice Cullen –

- no es nada _tan _malo – respondió pronunciando mas _tan_, eso quería decir que si era malo – ¿Bella tienes chocolate caliente? Es que esta haciendo frió – dijo cambiando de tema astutamente -

- claro – respondí no muy convencida mientras me paraba del sillón de la sala donde estábamos "hablando" – ¿quieres con malvaviscos? -

- no, no me gustan -

- bien -

fui a la cocina y calenté dos chocolates uno con malvaviscos y otro sin, para mi y para Alice respectivamente. Cuando regrese a la sala Alice se había quitado la chaqueta y tenia una bonita camisa manga larga con un pantalón capri (N/A: ya saben pescador, o de los que te llegan mas abajo de la rodilla pero sin llegar al piso). En cambio yo llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una simple camisa.

- Alice, ahora si, dime lo que te atormenta – se sorprendió por lo que yo había dicho

- bien, te lo voy a decir pero no se lo vas a decir a nadie – me dijo. Espero un momento y siguió hablando – ¿por donde empiezo?

- empieza por el principio -

- bien, hace 3 días tuve un sueño muy raro referente a j...... ¡alguien!, si alguien – lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, como si estuviera recordando – y bueno ese sueño fue raro y confuso -

- dime, Alice ¿con quien soñaste? -

- bueno con – suspiro – con Jasper.....

- ummm, con Jasper...... y ¿porque dices que fue confuso y raro?-

- porque en el sueño el me decía "te amo" – me sorprendí, no puedo creer que Alice hubiera soñado eso de Jasper. Alice suspiro otra vez – y eso me confundió. Por eso he estado así toda la semana -

- sep, a mi también me paso eso con Edward. Cuando fuimos solo amigos yo a veces soñaba eso de el – le respondí suspirando enamorada y sonoramente. Alice frunció el cejo – pero eso no significa que ustedes terminaran juntos – le comente adivinando sus pensamientos.

- no, no es eso.......

Por unos pocos minutos el silencio se hizo presente en la sala, solo se escuchaban los pequeños sorbos del chocolate de Alice y mío.

- ......es solo, que no quiero perder mi amistad con Jasper - dijo en un susurro triste

- no la vas a perder – dije conciliadora – pero ¿que es lo que sientes hacia el? – una ruborizada Alice se callo abruptamente.

Silencio.....

Mas silencio

- no se lo que siento hacia el – dijo después de un rato. volvio a suspirar (N/A: A Alice le va a dar dolor de cabeza con tantos suspiros) – es mi mejor amigo, el primero que tuve cuando llegue aquí a Forks – melancólicamente dijo esto.

- eso lo comprendo, tienes que pensar que sientes hacia Jasper – y yo le preguntare a Jasper que siente hacia Alice, y además tendré que ser un súper-cupido. Me tendrían que pagar bastante

- Bella, lo estoy viendo de otra manera – dijo desesperada

- primero tienes que saber lo que sientes y después hacer las conjeturas – le dije con calma - ¿ok?

- ok, gracias Bells te debo una – nos dimos un abrazo y dimos terminada la charla. Lleve las tazas con chocolate (ya terminados) hacia la cocina, los lave y después me fui a donde estaba antes en la sala junto Alice.

- se siente bien desahogarse con una amiga. gracias -

- de nada –

**Alice Pov**

- ¿tu vas a ir mañana a la fiesta de Rosalie? – le pregunte a Bella todavía sentadas en el mueble.

- si – dijo tristemente. Todo el mundo sabia que a Bella no le gustaban las fiestas ni bailar en ellas, pero siempre la obligan Edward o Rosalie a ir – pero no quiero bailar Edward me lo prometió – aseguro testarudamente.

- yo también voy a ir, pero no voy a tomar nada, no quiero que me pase lo de la otra vez – Uuff que mal recuerdo, ese dolor de cabeza fue insoportable – solo voy a tomar agua y sodas.

- yo no tomo, no soporto el sabor – me dijo con una sonrisa de comprensión

- acuérdate que tenemos que ir a ayudar a Rosalie con lo de las decoraciones y CD's – claro como no recordarlo toda esta semana nos ha estado acosando de que la teníamos que ayudar con todo lo referente a lo de la fiesta y además ir -

- si por supuesto, pero ¿me puedes llevar? mi auto se accidento – dije con un poco de pena por estar incomodando a Bella de que me llevara.

- claro – dijo mirando la hora – te importaría esperar que llegue Charlie le tengo que hacer la cena, porque si no comería pizzas hasta la eternidad – me reí de su roma

- no importa hazlo, te puedo ayudar si quieres – saque mi teléfono celular y le mande un mensaje de texto que contenía: _Rosalie, Bella y yo vamos a llegar tarde a los arreglos de tu fiesta. No te vayas a molestar con nadie. Alice _

- ok – entramos a la cocina. Bella se quedo parada en la puerta pensativa como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras.

- Alice – me llamo. Me volví hacia ella - ¿por qué no decidiste contarle esto también a Rosalie? – pregunto con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza (N/A: no literalmente, aclaremos xD) – es su hermana ¿no?

- pues.... por que a veces Rosalie se le puede salir frente a Jasper o a otra persona. Sabes como es ella ¿verdad? – dije encogiéndome de hombros tranquilamente mientras ella asentía y sacaba un delantal de cocina y me daba uno a mi y el otro se lo ponía ella – no es que no le tenga confianza, pero Rose a veces es un poco chismosa – parecía que se había quedado satisfecha con mi respuesta – ahora que vamos a prepararle a Charlie su comida....... – dije sonriente.

**Rosalie Pov**

Estaba esperando a Alice y Bella para que me ayudaran con la fiesta, ya todos los hombres estaban aquí (Emmett, Edward y mi hermano). Tenían muchas cosas que hacer como: mover los muebles para que no estorben e igual que las mesas, comprar la comida y bebida (el alcohol lo íbamos a pedir a mi primo Christopher que ya es mayor de edad, para comprar bebidas alcohólicas). Me habían mandado un mensaje que iba: _Rosalie, Bella y yo vamos a llegar tarde a los arreglos de tu fiesta. No te vayas a molestar con nadie. Alice_

Ummm.... bueno al menos se que la tierra mágicamente no se las había tragado, no me iba a molestar con nadie, no soy así de mala (N/A: nooooooo, -nótese el sarcasmo-) bueno no importa las esperare, mi fiesta va a ser un éxito total en Forks, lo mejor es que nuestros ex-tutores (ya teníamos 18 no necesitamos tutores Jasper y yo) Eleazar y Carmen (son nuestros tios) nos dejo hacer la fiesta. Pero no sabe lo del licor y mas vale que no se entere.

- Rosie, corazón – me llamo mi osito emm -

- si, osito – (N/A: que melosos que me han salidos)

- ¿dónde pongo esto? – me pregunto señalando el televisor pantalla plana

- allá en unas de las habitaciones – le dije señalando las habitaciones del pasillo de arriba, Asintió. lo cargo y lo subió por la escalera, hasta la tercera puerta a la derecha.

Se escucho el timbre y Jasper fue a abrir mientras yo le daba instrucciones a Edward para lo que tenia que comprar en el supermercado.

- ROSALIE ES BELLA Y ALICE – grito Jasper desde la sala, yo estaba en la cocina, fui a la sala a recibirlas como buena anfitriona que soy

- ¡Rose! – exclamaron Bella y Alice alegría al verme – te vinimos a ayudar – comento Bella abrazándome con Alice también

- ¡chicas! Al fin llegan – salude entretanto Bella se sonrojaba -

- ahora que tenemos que hacer Rose -

- bueno, Bella tu y Edward pueden comprar lo que le dije a el, alcánzalo y acompáñalo – asintió y corrió (bueno caminando rápido para no tropezarse) hacia eddie que la esperaba

- y tu Alice puedes ayudarnos a Jasper y a mi para la selección de la música – asintió

**Jasper Pov**

Estaba eligiendo la música que iba a poner en la fiesta al lado de el equipo de sonido, cuando llegaron Ali y Rose.

- Jasper te vamos a ayudar con la música – me dijo Rose observando a Alice que tenia una expresión en su rostro rara -

- ok, y que sugieren -

- yo sugiero _falling in love _de _Mcfly _me encanta esa canción – sugirió Alice mirándome. Y de repente vi un brillo inusual en sus ojos cuando la mire directamente, voltio la cara y se quedo callada -

- esa es buena – emitió mirándonos - yo digo que _hot _de _avril lavigne _o _toxic _de _britney spears – _comento mi hermana con una sonrisa lasciva tallada en su cara.

Seguimos eligiendo canciones con periódicas opiniones de Alice y mas de Rosalie y yo. Hasta que el timbre nos interrumpió de nuestras cavilaciones sobre si poner hip-hop o rap en la fiesta.

Entraron Bella y Edward tomados de la mano dándose pequeños besos cada uno. Dejaron las compras que tenían en las manos en la cocina y buscaron las otras que supongo yo estaban en el volvo esperando (N/A: en realidad suena estúpido que te espere una bolsa)

**Rosalie Pov**

Las preparaciones estuvo sin ninguna complicación, ya solo lo que faltaba era nuestros vestidos (íbamos a comprarlos apenas abran el centro comercial) y mas nada por hacer mañana solo disfrutar de mi fiesta y verme sexy para mi osito Teddy.

_

* * *

_

_hola! nuevo titulo que les parece?_

_gracias Mi queridos lectores fantasma, también los que dejan reviews, a los que me ponen de favoritos y a los que me pone story alert!!!!_

_Lo siento por la espera es que me compre un nuevo libro y he estado leyendo un fanfic lo siento __Quiero decirles que este fue el cap mas largo que he escrito para mi! _

_Acerca del cap__: ¿les gusto? En el próximo cap va a ser la fiesta y para adelantar va a haber un beso y una borrachera de parte de unos de los personajes si lo adivinan le dedico ese cap especialmente ; )_

_Gracias por sus reviews a: _ALE WITHLOCK y a Valeria _(disculpa si lo escribí mal) me hacen tan feliz cada vez que recibo un review_

_Y aprovecho aquí para responderle el review a Valeria ya que es anónimo el review_

Valeria: _gracias por leerlo! Me alegra tanto si ya actualice no rápido pero actualice. Cuídate tu también. Adiós! Sigue leyendo_

_Todo lo que me quieran decir escribanlo aunque sea para decirme que escribo pesimo_

_Si cliquean en el botoncito verde se les cumplira su deseo mas profundo ; )_

_Adiós nos leemos!_


	6. momentos de ebriedad

_Declaimer: nada es mío....._

_**Le dedico este capitulo a todos los que leen este fic. Y especialmente a Maritza Cullen por adivinar**_

**

* * *

**

**Alice Pov**

Ya estábamos en casa de Rose y Jazz organizando las cosas de las fiestas, cuando me acorde de la apuesta que Rosalie y yo hicimos después de conseguir todo lo que necesitábamos para la festejo de hoy en la noche(atuendos, accesorios, las camisas de los chicos... etc. etc.) que consistía en cuantas veces podíamos hacer que Bella se metiera en el probador sin sospechar de nuestra pequeña apuesta, el perdedor iba a ser esclavo del ganador durante dos meses. Por supuesto la apuesta la hicimos sin la presencia de ella, claro.

_Hace cinco horas..._

_El centro comercial de Port ángeles era lo bastante grande y con los establecimientos suficientes para hacer la apuesta con Rosalie sobre Bella. Cuando habían pasado media hora desde que habíamos comprado ya las cosas para la fiesta (habíamos estado comiendo) Bella sé volvio hacia nosotras._

_- chicas – nos llamo - ¿porque no nos vamos? Ya hicimos todos lo que teníamos que hacer aquí – se quejo Bella. Rosalie y yo nos miramos, oh, si se imaginara..._

_- no claro que no – Bella levanto una ceja con una mueca de sufrimiento – oh, vamos Bella comprar y probarse cosas no es malo – Rosalie pronuncio probarse mas de lo usual, esta jugando sucio... – Alice y yo tenemos que comprar nueva... emm.. Lencería – ¿lencería?, ¿Por qué lencería? ¿No se le pudo ocurrir otra cosa?, Como que tenemos que comprarle ropa a Esme, no sé. _

_Bella miro a Rosalie como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, Rose sonrió insegura, Bella me miro pidiendo una explicación junto con Rosalie que me decía claramente con su mirada: afírmalo o ya veras..._

_- oh si... sep necesitamos lencería para emm... ummm Rosalie que quiere impresionar a Emmett – oh oh, si las miradas de Rosalie matara yo estaría a veinte metros bajo tierra y ella bailando sobre mí._

_Bella se lo debió de haber creído ya que miro a Rose, me miro a mí y suspiro de alivio, a lo mejor creyó que la íbamos a hacer vestir algo... oh, ya vera..._

_Ya, yo tenia planeado con que técnica podía inducir a Bella para que se pruebe todo lo que le dé. El método es que le daré ropa que le guste esas que no están a la moda, así ganare la puesta. Era simple pero iba a funcionar... _

_Primero, tenía que decírselo sutilmente..._

_- Bella, ¿te quieres probar esto? – estábamos en una tienda en la que habíamos parado "accidental y no planeadamente" Rose, Bella y yo. Aquí Rosalie y yo comenzamos nuestro plan._

_- ok... ¿por qué quieres que me lo pruebe? –" para ganar la apuesta que tengo con Rosalie", no le puedo decir eso creerá que estoy loca, luego me creerá y después me castigara... _

_- porque también les tenemos que comprar ropa a Esme y tú eres de su misma talla – puse mi cara de: "ángel inocente" Numero #22. Con esa mentira Rosalie no me ganara y más tarde se convertirá en: La esclava Rosalie-perdí-la apuesta-Hale._

_Rosalie me miro con esa mirada: "espero que te caigas a una fosa" numero #5. mas miedo da la #10 (ya yo lo comprobé). Bella asintió sin sospechar nada, ya que era para Esme. ¿Quién no iba a creer cuando se trataba sobre Esme?. Se metió en el probador (¡sí! 1.0 a favor de mí). _

_- ¿cómo me veo? - _

_- estupendo, de seguro le gustara a Esme – dije distraídamente, claro, si Rosalie hale te manda miradas de "espero que te caigas a una fosa" puedes hacer: a) ignorarla (que no es aconsejable), b) devolverle las miradas. _

_Yo estaba haciendo justamente la dos._

_- Bella pruébate esta para Esme – Rosalie lo esta usando contra mí, ingenioso, Rosalie. (1.1 empate)_

- _claro... – asintió distraídamente, ya que estaba metiendose en el probador – pero, ¿por qué le compran ropa a Esme? – grito desde el probador - ¿ella no podía venir?, ¿O que? – siempre tan curiosa Bella un día de estos eso te matara..._

_- si, lo que pasa es que es una sorpresa de cumpleaños – Rosalie dijo esto rápidamente. Asentí enérgicamente mirando a Bella que tenía una cara de confusión._

_- pero, el cumpleaños de Esme es dentro de dos meses - _

_mierda _

_- ¿quieres desilusionar a Esme, Bella? – ella negó ruborizada – entonces mídete eso... _

* * *

Los chicos habían llegado (in)voluntariamente para ayudar en los decorados de ultimo momento (como los llamaba Rosalie). Yo le estaba poniendo el maquillaje a Bella mientras ella gimoteaba en silencio.

- Alice, notifica a mi hermano que este listo con el timbre, para los invitados – agrego Rosalie ya que yo había puesto cara de confusión – y de paso caminas hacia la cocina y me traes una soda – gruñí. Rosalie no se convirtió en: Rosalie-perdí-la apuesta-Hale, sino todo lo contrario.

Suspire cansadamente, caminando fuera del cuarto me tuve que volver, porque una molesta voz me estaba llamando. Era Rosalie disfrutando de su poder sobre mí, no puedo creer que perdí la estúpida apuesta porque Bella me descubrió _in fraganti._

- coca-cola – agrega y me mira con una sonrisa y ojos pedantes, hasta que se voltea y sigue peinando a Bella donde lo deje.

Baje por las escaleras de la gran casa (mansión) Hale, me encontré con Edward al pie de la escalera, tenía una atisbo de ansiedad en sus ojos color esmeralda. _¿Ya falta poco?_, preguntaba y yo le respondía _si, ya falta poco. _Es lo mismo desde que Rosalie y yo arreglamos a Bella por mucho tiempo, cuando baja Rose o yo se lo pregunta a alguna o a alguien que este cerca de donde su preciado ángel esta.

- jazz, Rosalie dice que estés alerta con el timbre para los invitados – él asintió distraído sin apenas mirarme, odio que haga eso, pero más odio ser esclava de otras personas (como Rosalie) para buscar la detestable coca-cola.

Lo mire una ultima vez para dirigirme a la cocina, no me miro para nada, no sé porque me ignora Jasper ni que le hubiera yo hecho algo. Ya en la cocina revise el refrigerador para ver si había una estúpida coca-cola, porque sino habría que ir a la tienda que quedaba en la otra esquina del pueblo de Forks y después me tardaría, Rosalie se molestaría y me mandarria a buscar otra estúpida cosa más.

Si, ha sucedido.

- tu coca-cola,... Rosalie – que no me haga decirlo, que no me haga decirlo.

Carraspeo elegantemente y me miro expectante, Bella estaba que se moría de la risa con la escena.

- su coca-cola... Reina Rosalie – estúpido apodo, no sé porque tengo que decírselo cada vez que hablo con ella.

Rosalie asiente y termina de ponerle unos retoques al maquillaje de Bella para después ella empezar con el suyo, yo también me tengo que arreglar no puedo bajar como Bella después de levantarse. Me maquillo lo suficiente como si fuera a ir a una fiesta dada por la misma reina (y es casi igual ya que tengo que decirle reina a Rosalie) me siento rara como si tuviera una corazonada con respecto a esta noche, tendré que averiguarlo.

**Rosalie Pov**

Tengo un plan para esta noche, nadie lo sabia solo yo en mi mente, esta noche trataría de juntar a "A" y "J" mediante mis maléficos métodos, el fin justifica los medios ¿no?.

**Alice Pov**

Los invitados ya estaban llegando a la gran casa (mansión) Hale, la música estaba muy ruidosa pero se supone que así tendría que ser en una fiesta, Rosalie había contratado a un DJ ya que Jasper no iba a estar toda la noche en una plataforma sin hacer nada.

Ya me habían sacado a bailar tres compañeros de instituto, que sinceramente bailaban mal la música que sonaba en ese momento, tenia la esperanza de que alguien mejor me saque a bailar en esta noche.

Me tome mi primer vaso de liquido de la noche y que también tenía un sabor muy raro, no sabia a jugo normal, no importa debe ser mi imaginación. Bella también lleva la misma cara de confusión que llevo yo cuando se tomo un poco del "jugo misterioso", espera un momento y me mira, me encojo de hombros tranquilizándola, para que viera que no era ningún veneno mortal.

- ¿cómo estas pasando la fiesta, Alice? – creo que Emmett anda un poquito, poquito bebido... me pregunto de donde abran puesto el alcohol...

- confundida – me miro con cara de confusión – es que en el jugo hay algo que sabe diferente, acaso ¿tu sabes lo que es? – Emmett rompió a carcajadas como si le hubieran dicho el chiste más gracioso de la tierra.

- por... supuesto... – dijo entrecortadamente por las risas -... que no - termino con un suspiro de alivio después de reírse de tal forma escandalosamente. Lo mire molesta – bien, pregúntale a Jasper o a Rose ellos fueron lo que trajeron _la_ _bebida, _búscalos creo que los vi en la plataforma del DJ – asentí no muy convencida.

Camine entre la multitud buscando a algunos de los gemelos Hale por toda esa multitud de personas que se había formado en "la pista de baile". En el trayecto vi a Bella besándose con Edward en un rincón apartado, unos cuantos adolescentes ya borrachos en una esquina y... a Rosalie y Jasper con su primo Christopher hablando sospechosamente. Fui hacia ellos y me les acerque.

- Jazz, Rose les podría preguntar algo – los mire expectante – a solas – mire significativamente a Christopher, ellos asintieron y Christopher se fue con unos amigos creo yo.

- ¿de que querías hablar Alice? – pregunto Rosalie

- ¿le echaron algo a las bebidas?, porque tienen un sabor raro – ellos se miraron nerviosos.

- eh... ummm... solo... solo es de... ¡dieta¡ si dieta – esa debe ser la explicación brillante que yo estaba esperando. Jasper me empujo directo hacia la fiesta ya que estábamos en una esquina – vamos Alice no, nos quedemos aquí, de seguro el jugo de dieta sabe mejor – se miraron Jasper y Rose y me guiaron a la pista de baile.

Baile toda la noche con los chicos que se me presentaban (... Eric, Lee, Connor, Mike, Edward y Emmett...) mientras iba tomando de ese delicioso jugo de dieta que cada vez se ponía más delicioso y las cosas más borrosas...

**Rosalie Pov**

La noche era joven y "el jugo de dieta" estaba acabándose rápidamente, la mayor parte por Alice que ya estaba medio ebria era perfecto para mi plan de ultima hora. Tenía que decir que quería que jugáramos a un juego muy exclusivo que invente especialmente para esta noche. Le hice señas al DJ para que bajara la música estilo ambiente, y empezaría mi plan...

Tome el micrófono para karaoke.

- a todos los que estén conscientes se les agradece juntarse en el medio de la pista de baile que vamos a jugar un nuevo juego – puse una sonrisa inocente cuando todos me miraron confusos - por favor – agregue. Todos se juntaron en el centro de la pista todavía confusos.

– estas son las reglas: se van a sentar en circulo con los ojos vendados – lo hicieron, cada uno saco una venda que yo casualmente había dejado en la mesa – después, yo voy a tocar a uno, ese se va a quitar la venda y luego le voy a señalar a quien va a besar, posteriormente cuando yo diga ya todos se tienen que quitar la venda y ver quienes se están besando **(1)**– un coro de gente no muy convencida dijo que si (aunque esto se debía solo por el poquitin de alcohol) alguien levanto la mano pidiendo permiso - ¿si? – Le mire como si fuera mi alumno.

- emm... ¿por qué hacemos esto? – me pregunto Lee, algunos me miraron también.

- porque, además de que se acabaron _las bebidas _– un par de personas se entristecieron (entre ellos estaban Alice y Emmett) – esto es una fiesta así que hay que mantener a la gente animada – asintieron y se terminaron de colocar las vendas. Hasta yo sabia que este juego era malo, pero si así juntaba a "J" y "A" nada podría detenerme.

Cuando ya estuvieron callados y expectantes tuve que hacer una pequeña prueba. Recorrí el circulo viendo quien podría ayudarme en mi truco, vamos a ver: Emmett, no por supuesto que no a el no le tocaría nada de nada que no fuera conmigo. Eric, podría funcionar...

Le toque llamándolo, el se quito la venda y vi que estaba muy emocionado con el juego, le sonreí inocentemente de vuelta y le señale a Lauren que tenía una sonrisa engreída en su rostro (a lo mejor pensaba que le iba a tocar con Edward) el asintió – todo esto en silencio – Eric camino en silencio hacia Lauren, algunos de los otros que estaban en el circulo tenían cara de fastidio porque no les había tocado. Eric y Lauren se estaban besando un poco subido de tono, no sé porque Lauren no lo para, o piensa que es otro.

- ¡ya! - grite. En el momento todos estaban mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Lauren y a Eric en lo que parecía un acto de canibalismo. Ellos se separaron y Lauren se quito la venda para ver frente suyo a un Eric muy sonriente, creo que no era lo que esperaba porque salió corriendo directo al baño del piso de arriba. Eric se volvio a sentar en su puesto mientras que algunos de sus amigos lo felicitaban por tal cosa – bueno, ya vuélvanse a acomodar y ponerse las vendas – todos lo hicieron ya que les gusto el juego con tal demostración. Lauren no volvio en toda la noche.

El juego siguió durante dos horas mas en lo a algunos les gustaba el beso o lo contrario. Ya era hora de mi plan todo el mundo había jugado al menos una vez – excepto Emmett, "J" y "A" – Emmett por supuesto que no iba a jugar.

Todo estaba en silencio, me dirigí hacia "J" me incline de puntitas y lo toque suavemente, el se quito la venda y levanto la vista sorprendido ya que no lo había elegido en todo el juego, el se paro y me miro curioso le señale a "A", el la miro un largo rato, ya me estaba impacientando cuando negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Lo mire sorprendida.

Me miro satisfecho.

Imbecil.

Estúpido, mal agradecido, cabeza hueca, tonto... ¿qué hace? Sé esta dirigiendo hacia Maria... no, no lo hagas Jasper Whitlock Hale. ¡Esta besando a Maria! Se ha ganado un puesto especial en mi lista negra.

**Alice Pov**

Este es un juego muuuuuy divertido, me gusta ver las caras de las personas cuando descubren a quien están besando. Lo único malo de hoy se acabaron los jugos ¡qué lastima!, tampoco he jugado ni siquiera me ha tocado a mi. Tengo la ligera sospecha que esos jugos tienen algo raro, Emmett no me ha querido decir y eso que se lo pregunte después de que perseguimos a esa ardilla. Rosalie no ha dicho nada mejor me quito la venda para saber que esta pasando allí.

¿por qué Rosalie tiene cara de querer matar a alguien?

¿por qué Jasper se esta comiendo a esa chica? ¡Jasper se esta besando con esa chica!

¡Oh por dios!

Me quede con la boca haciendo una perfecta "o" de lo impresionada que estaba por eso, Rosalie me miro apenada, y por un momento en mi estado de ebriedad (había descubierto que había en las bebidas) tuve un momento de lucidez y me di cuenta de varias cosas: primero, Jasper se esta besando con otra muchacha. Segundo, eso me molestaba mucho y tercero, sentí un odio irracional contra esa chica.

Rosalie tiro fuertemente de Jasper, el sonido que hicieron cuando se despegaron fue parecido como la de chupones despegándose. Que gracioso, Jasper siendo tirado de su frágil hermana Rosalie. Todo el mundo creyó que eso era parte del juego así que hicieron lo mismo que siempre hacen cuando se descubrían quien era besado: silbaron e hicieron sonidos vergonzosos. yo, estaba como en un trance, como cuando te pones cuando estas en unas de esas charlas aburridas que a veces dan en el colegio, así me encontraba yo, perdida en el laberinto que eran mis pensamientos ebrios.

Después de un rato en el que estuve con Bella y Edward planificando para que me llevaran a mi casa, regresaron los hermanos Hale: Jasper con una cara inexpresiva que le había visto muy poco y Rosalie con la mirada matadora, de esas que solo te manda cuando sabes que hiciste algo realmente malo. Jasper me miro negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando escalera arriba.

Rose seguía con su cara matadora cuando nos hecho a todo, yo estaba lo suficientemente borracha como para no darle importancia a esto, ya se lo daría después de la resaca de mañana en la mañana. El camino a casa estuvo tranquilo (en parte porque me dormí a medio camino) Edward fue el quien me despertó a mi a Bella porque ya habíamos llegado a nuestras casas (que estaban a dos hogares de distancia).

Subí pesadamente las escaleras de mi casa, mis padres ya estarían dormidos, menos mal que ya les había avisado que podría llegar tarde de la fiesta porque sino ya me estuvieran castigando por todo un mes, me empecé a quitar la ropa despacio para no crear una nueva jaqueca mas de la que se estaba avecinando poco a poco, lentamente, ¡como Jasper besaba a la zorra de Maria! ¡la odio!. Mañana lo resolvería...

_

* * *

_

_Hola!_

_Ya se, ya se llevo un mes sin actualizar pero saben tengo explicaciones: primero, no me llegaba la inspiración. Segundo, mis primos se quedaron toda una semana en mi casa y no me dejaron utilizar mi computadora. Para colmo, me enferme la semana pasada y esta semana es que lo estoy terminando. Pero no importa mis explicaciones, pasemos al capitulo_

**(1):**_**lo del juego no lo invente yo, pero no me acuerdo el nombre. **_

_¿les gusto? No se como me quedo la fiesta, pero creo que me quedo bien. Diganme que opinan sobre el beso de Jasper/Maria, y ¿de que creen que estaban hablando Jasper y Rosalie? Escríbanme sus teorías y de porque Jasper salió así _

_hice un cambio en el summary para que concordara con el capitulo que viene, ahora es "ella" y no "bella" es un pequeño cambio. espero que no les moleste _

_Gracias por sus reviews a: _mechiikagome, Maritza Cullen y –aSentimentalCircusgirl' _se los agradezco._

_Gracias por leer a todos..._

_Dejen reviews por favor _

_Nos leemos _

_Adiós! Cuídense _


	7. recuerdos, sorpresas e ira

**_

* * *

_**

**_Declaimer_**: todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, nada me pertenece

**_gracias a todos los que comentan, leen y agregan mi fanfic a story alert y favorite story_**

* * *

**Rosalie Pov **_(después de que Jasper besara a Maria)_

¡No puedo creer que Jasper haya hecho eso! Es un Imbecil. Le deje a Alice en bandeja de plata, pero se va con la oxidada. Sé que mi método no fue el mejor, pero ¡el fin justifica los medios!. ¿Es que nadie lo entiende?.

Me lleve arrastrado a Jasper hacia otro lugar lejos de esa, nos metimos en una habitación vacía de la sala y él me miro sin ninguna expresión, le mande mis miradas matadoras pero no hizo nada. Tuve que gritarle.

- ¿¡que te pasa, Jasper!? – casi le grite a mi hermano. Él me miro con indiferencia.

- ¿por qué crees que me pasa algo? – el muy cínico me lo pregunto tranquilamente.

- ¡te besaste con Maria, idiota! – no me pude contener a insultarlo. Me recosté de unas cajas que estaban ahí.

- ¿y? -

**- **¿cómo "y"? – lo mire peor – te di para que besaras a Alice ¿por qué no lo hiciste? – lo mire entre confusión real e ira hacia él. Gano la ira porque seguí mirándolo feo.

- ¿por qué debería besarla? – levante una ceja incrédula –

- es de mala educación responder con preguntas, Jasper – lo reprendí como una maestra.

- ... - bufo y me miro con furia

- Jasper, porque te besaste con ella – pregunte sorprendida. La repuesta que me dio en ese momento no fue lo que esperaba...

**- **porque – suspiro e hizo una pausa. Se sentó en otra caja enfrente de mí bajando la guardia – no quiero seguir esforzándome – lo mire con la boca abierta – quiero ser feliz Rose – me miro suplicante. Yo todavía estaba procesando eso – y no me importa sí esta ella o no.

- per... - le iba a refutar cuando el salió precipitadamente de la habitación donde estábamos.

Yo lo seguí tratando de detenerlo. No resulto, le mande una mirada matadora a su espalda antes de rendirme. Vi como Jasper miraba a Alice que estaba mas que borracha esta noche.

Los eche a todos, no estaba de humor para lidiar con personas en este momento.

* * *

**Alice Pov**

_La tarde estaba nublada, pero eso no impidió que Jasper y yo nos tumbáramos en el patio de su gran casa. Los demás habían ido al cine como un truco para juntar a Edward y a Bella, esos dos llevaban bastante tiempo gustándose y con el poco tiempo que llevaba aquí lo había descubierto._

_- Jasper – el volteo mirandome - ¿por qué no te gusta despedirte? – el me miro con una mueca desde la posición que estaba (yo con mi cabeza en su pecho, recostados) yo sabia que a el ese tema le costaba – pero no importa si quieres no me lo cuentes – añadí rápidamente sonrojándome._

_- te la voy a contar, no me importa – me dijo firmemente, me alegre internamente, pero casi un segundo después me di una patada mental, esto debe ser doloroso para él y yo alegrándome. Que vergüenza._

_- tu sabes que mis padres viajaban mucho ¿no? – yo asentí. Eso me lo había contado Rosalie casualmente – lo que paso fue que en unos de sus viajes, Rose y yo fuimos a despedirlos con nuestra niñera en esos tiempos – me entristecí por ellos, eso de tener a una niñera la mayor parte de tu vida debe de ser difícil – fuimos al aeropuerto a despedirlos – hizo una pausa en la que me acomode mas cerca del calor de su cómodo pecho – yo estaba molesto por algo de lo que no me acuerdo ahora, después de que los despedimos y yo siguiendo molesto. ellos se montaron en el avión – hizo otra pausa y suspiro – tres horas después nos dijeron que nuestros padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo – el miraba hacia el bosque que se extendia al lado de nosotros, yo ya estaba llorando para esta parte, ya se que no era para llorar pero yo podía ser un poco (Mucho) emotiva a veces – ¿¡te pasa algo, Alice!? – me dijo desesperado porque yo estaba mojando su camisa, ahi fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando._

_- nada Jasper, es solo lo triste de la historia – el me abrazo consolándome, seguí llorando pateticamente, en parte porque tenia el SPM_ **(1). **_Pasamos toda la tarde así abrazados, cuando deje de llorar pateticamente se me escapaban uno que otro hipido a veces._

_- gracias por contármelo, Jasper - le dije enternecida despues de un rato._

_- de nada - me sonrio sinceramente, se sentia liviano como si estuviera liberandose de un peso enorme._

_me quede dormida en su duro y a la vez comodo pecho._

* * *

Ugh. que mala mañana (¿o era tarde?) me dolía todo, por eso no me gusta tomar nada que no sea agua en las fiestas, pero claro, con Rosalie todo es posible. No me acordaba de nada solamente de mi sueño y algo relacionado con Jasper y una ardilla con emmett. Me imagino que después lo recordare siempre pasa.

Me pare de mi cama después de una media hora en la que la pase con los ojos cerrados difrutando de lo comodo. (en realidad fue mi madre que me levanto argumentando que era un lindo día), si claro, estaba soleado - nótese el sarcasmo - pararme de mi cómoda cama fue todo un esfuerzo monumental, las resacas no son muy buenas para mí. Me tuve que bañar dos veces y con agua fría para despertarme del todo. A ratos me llegaban flashes de lo que ocurrió anoche, que no sé porque tenia el presentimiento que debía enojarme con alguien.

Bella vino a visitarme después de invitarme por teléfono para ir al cine con ella y Edward, me negué, eso era lo ultimo que quería hacer era estar frente a una pantalla gigante que emita sonidos estridentes (en realidad era lo penultimo, lo ultimo era seguir bebiendo), lo que quería era tumbarme en mi calientito sofá y ver a Austen o alguna de romance todo el día (por alguna razon).

Despues de un rato, en el que Marianne y Sir Brandon estaban hablando de algo de lo cual no preste atencion, llame a Rosalie junto con Bella para darle un sermón de cerca de media hora sobre que nos debe decir cuando hay alcohol en las bebidas inocentes. Luego de todo eso me pregunto como estaba y si recordaba algo, raro. Muy raro.

Me quede dormida a mitad de Sensatez y Sensibilidad cuando tuve un sueño muy raro...

_Una chica morena_ (que después reconocí que era Maria)_ estaba encima de Jasper, ¡besándose! En la sala de los Hale, mientras yo los veía y Rosalie me miraba con pena y me decía "lo siento". Jasper y Maria se separaron y Jasper me miro engreídamente a tiempo de que volteaba la cara hacia Maria y seguía besándola..._

¡Jasper se beso con Maria!

¡Nooooooo!

Puse cara de pánico, Jasper no se pudo haber besado con esa _"chica Z"_ **(2)**

Y como sabia yo todo esto, bueno lo que pasa es que yo a veces tengo sueños premonitorios o como paso hace rato, sueños de lo que paso hace un tiempo o esa misma noche. Siempre se podía confiar en mis sueños.

Tengo que llamar a Rosalie.

Agarre el teléfono y marque:

_Beep, Beep_

- _hola_ – atendió él ultimo con el que quiero hablar.

- _¿me podrías pasar a Rose, Jasper? -_ dije lo mas calmada posible en mi estado pasivo-agresivo

- _claro_ – contesto con indiferencia. ¡Cómo se atreve!

Escuche como Jasper llamaba a Rose diciendo que era yo.

- _hola Alice_ -

- _Rose _– dije a modo de saludo

- _disculpa mi falta de educación pero ¿querías algo, Alice? -_ me dijo algo cansada, debe de estar recogiendo lo de la fiesta.

- _no importa la verdad, debes estar ocupada_ – le dije apenada.

- _no, no importa ¿qué me ibas a decir?_ – me dijo mas alegre que cuando contesto.

- _bueno, te quería preguntar algo_ – le conteste lentamente.

- _¿Sí?_ – me animo a continuar

- _¿Jasper beso a alguien en la fiesta?_ – le dije sonrojada pero... de ira por la respuesta que sabia que me iba a dar.

Hubo un silencio tenso en la línea.

- _no es que me importe, pero quería saber_ - dije. ella suspiro.

- _si, si se beso con alguien_ – esto lo dijo en susurros, me imagino que estaba en su cuarto ya que en el silencio pude escuchar como cerraba la puerta. Mas específicamente un cuarto.

- _¿con quien?_ – respondí un poco tensa pero a la vez casi desinteresadamente esperando su respuesta.

- _Maria_ – respondio cuidadosamente, mis sospechas se hicieron realidad, si fue con la "chica Z"

no dije nada por unos segundos, hasta que me despedí de Rosalie con un _"adiós"_

Estaba muy molesta: con Jasper y con "chica Z" pero más molesta estaba conmigo misma por molestarme por eso. Yo era un remolino de sentimientos, ira contra ellos dos, indignación contra Jasper por ignorarme y tratarme indiferentemente y tristeza por lo ocurrido. No debería molestarme ni sentirme triste Jasper no es nada mío, nada mas es un muy buen _mejor amigo_.

Solo eso.

Llame a Bella y le conté todo, ella era mi desahogo. Desde que llame a Rosalie hasta mis pensamientos sobre la "chica Z" y Jasper, me escucho sin interrumpirme excepto para calmarme cuando la ira me cegaba y algunas acotaciones.

- _pero Alice, tu no eres nada de Jasper, solo una buena mejor amiga_ – lo dijo un poco apesadumbrada. Que gracioso que hubiera utilizado las mismas palabras que yo pensé.

- _ya lo sé_ – dije forzando cada palabra.

- _entonces, ¿porque té molestas?_ – touche. Buena pregunta ¿por qué me molestaba lo que hiciera Jasper con otra chica?

- _no lo sé_ - respondi

- _debes descubrirlo por ti misma_ - me dijo eso simplemente

seguimos hablando un rato mas de cosas triviales: el clima, el instituto, hasta de lo que hicimos en la fiesta. Edward interrumpió nuestra llamada del lado de Bella diciendo que si podía llevarse a Bella fuera de las garras del teléfono usurpador - palabras textuales - nos reimos de la exageracion de edward, Bella le dijo que si se podia liberar del telefono usurpador, terminamos la conversacion con un te llamo mas tarde de parte de ella y un simple adios de parte mia.

Lo que quedo del resto el día me la pase en mi casa sola (mis padres fueron a Port ángeles a una cena de aniversario) limpie un poco, ordene mi cuarto, bote algunas cosas y vi televisión otro rato mas, nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando me aburri de todo eso me puse una chaqueta y fui a pasear un rato por el parque del pueblo tratando de no encontrarme con nadie mas. llevaba ya dos horas de paseo aburrido.

Hasta que lo vi.

No pude evitar salir corriendo hacia el, la emoción era muy grande.

el me vio tambien se le formo una sonrisa gigante y grito mi nombre.

- ¡Alice! -

* * *

**_hola!! _**

_Actualice bastante rápido!, pero no se acostumbren hoy me dio un ataque de inspiración, normalmente empiezo a escribir un día después de publicar pero estoy inspirada..._

_Cambie el summary ahora es "ella" y no "Bella" es para que concuerde, lo siento para todos los que estaban ilusionados sobre ese beso..._

_**Sobre el capitulo**: ¿les gusto? Eso fue lo que paso con los padres de Jasper y Rosalie (para los que se lo preguntaban) ¿quién será ese extraño? ¿será bueno o malo para el romance de Alice/Jasper? ¿qué hará Jasper? ya que quiere olvidar a Alice._

_**SPM: **síndrome pre-menstrual (creo que todas sabemos que es)_

_**Chica Z: **como ahora Alice no esta borracha ya no dice "zorra" con tanta libertad, le dice "chica Z"_

_**Por primera vez: adelanto de los siguientes capítulos! **(no significa que este en el siguiente cap)_

_" **mire lo felices que estaban, yo no les iba a quitar eso, comprendí que ya sabia que hacer de ahora en adelante" **_

_" **- ¡que te pasa Mary Alice Brandon! – le grite. todo el mundo se nos quedo viendo, no me importo – ¡por tu culpa se fue! – le acuse y me miro entristecida. Estaba muda – solo por la tuya – le dije antes de salir corriendo a detenerlo"**_

_gracias por sus reviews a: **mechiikagome y ****Delhito**_

_aprovecho para contestar el review de **Delhito**: sip, Alice borracha dice cosas. Ya no porque cambie el summary (léelo) no se, si la describí bien ¡coméntalo! Gracias, nos leemos cuídate! sigue comentando..._

_¡Dejen reviews!_

_Nos leemos, cuídense!_

* * *


	8. dia normal y una sorpresa casi al final

_**Declaimer:** nada es mío todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**Jasper Pov**

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no literalmente, sino que me tenía mareado con este reporte que nos mando ese desinformado profesor de historia sobre la guerra. El no sabia nada, hasta yo sabia mas que el y eso que soy menor que el profesor pero le puedo asegurar a todo el mundo que, yo he leído tantos libros sobre la guerra como maquillaje hay en el cuarto de Rose.

A veces sentía que estaba en mi propia guerra, ya sé que suena (¿o se ve?) infantil pero así me distraía antes cuando el dolor de que mis padres no estaban me llegaba muy profundo.

Soñaba que estaba en una época antigua, que quería ir a la guerra pero no tenía edad suficiente, falsificaba mi edad y por fin entraba en el ejercito. Me ascendían muy rápido por mis habilidades de mando y de ataque, éramos de los confederados así que estábamos cerca de México. Evacuando el pequeño pueblo fue cuando vi – no sé porque pero siempre me lo imagine así, eran como recuerdos – a una hermosa muchacha con rasgos mexicanos y piel muy blanca – que extrañamente me recordaba a Maria - Yo iba hacia ella y le preguntaba que estaba haciendo allí, ella me sonreía y de pronto... oscuridad.

Después de eso no podía soñar mas nada que no fuera oscuridad.

* * *

El domingo paso igual que todos los días en Forks: con viento y nublado. El día no cambio para bien todo el tiempo que estuve mirando por la ventana (que fue mucho) lo único que pude observar era que los árboles se mecían continuamente por las calles, nada más.

Mi estado de animo concordaba con el clima que se estaba formando allí afuera, tampoco mejoraba con el desorden que dejaron todos los invitados, ya se, ya se que esto debería recogerlo una sirvienta u otra persona pero... no se lo podíamos ordenar a nadie simplemente porque era... un desorden monumental, seria una tortura pedírselo a otra persona, así que por eso nosotros recogemos esa porquería.

Toda la tarde me la pase pensando mientras limpiaba acerca de porque había besado a Maria y no a Alice, no es que Maria no fuera bonita, la verdad si lo era pero... me gustaba mas Alice, no lo podía negar pero tampoco quería que todos lo supiesen.

- ¿jazz? – una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos llamándome, era mi hermana - ¿estas ahí? – pregunto ella ya que yo estaba en una habitación que usábamos para guardar cosas que nos no sirven pero tienen valor sentimental.

- si, aquí estoy – le respondí de vuelta. Escuche como unas pisadas se dirigían hacia mí - ¿qué haces aquí Rose? – le pregunte cuando ya estuvo sentada al lado de mí.

Se tardo un rato en contestar.

- nada – respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros, la mire confuso ¿para que había venido entonces?, parecía que había escuchado mi pregunta mental porque dijo – es solo que... – se quedo callada un momento y suspiro – es solo que quería ver viejas fotografías... de nuestros padres... – volvio a suspirar y miro una caja que por los bordes se asomaban restos de portarretratos viejos.

Yo asentí.

La comprendía a veces venia aquí para pensar y ocasionalmente para ver viejos recuerdos. Rose se paro para luego agacharse y empezar a revisar esa misma caja yo me moví un poco hacia la derecha para que lo pudiera revisar mejor. Examinamos juntos y nos reímos de las fotos que se encontraban allí, la mayoría era de nuestra infancia y la poca minoría era de cuando nuestros papás estaban saliendo en la universidad. Cuando terminamos tuvimos que recoger el caos que habíamos hecho al examinar las fotos.

El teléfono sonó, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la casa. Baje a contestar ya que Rose estaba en su habitación porque iba a buscar algo-no-se-que. Agarre el teléfono y atendí:

_- hola – _dije un poco aburrido.

_- ¿me podrías pasar a Rose, Jasper?- _dijo de una vez la voz de Alice en el teléfono, la escuchaba un poco tensa. Debe ser la resaca.

_- claro – _conteste con indiferencia, debía hacerlo por el bien de todos.

Llame a Rosalie desde la sala, sabia que ella me escucharía, en nuestra casa había mucho eco. Escuche como Rose saludaba a Alice. No seguí escuchando porque Rosalie subió corriendo hacia su habitación. Me dedique a cambiar los canales sin ver uno en especial. Ya había visto todos los canales cinco veces cuando Rose bajo por las escaleras con una cara larga y con un deje ira y de tristeza.

- ¿Te pasa algo Rose? – le pregunte mirándola un momento y luego volver a estar dispuesto otra ronda de canales.

Sacudió la cabeza.

- no, no me pasa nada a mí – me dijo pronunciando demás el "mi" luego miro un momento el teléfono que tenía en la mano suspiro y se fue a su habitación con el teléfono que seguro era para llama a Emmett.

Rose a veces puede ser un poco versátil de sentimientos, en un momento esta feliz, luego melancólica y después triste. Hace un tiempo le pregunte porque. Ella dijo en un tono un poco irritado por la pregunta "_así somos todas" _pero yo sabia que ella no se puede molestar realmente con alguien aunque siempre este refunfuñando e irritada ella es la mejor hermana que pude haber tenido.

* * *

El lunes llego muy rápido para mi gusto. Llovía mientras me preparaba para un nuevo día en el instituto, como siempre mi querida hermana se tardo media hora (o mas) en arreglarse, maquilarse, vestirse, peinarse y probarse un montón de vestidos y muchas cosas mas que no se iba a poner ese día.

¿Porque no simplemente dejan las cosas ya arregladas?

El trayecto fue tranquilo ya que no fui yo el que conducía, era Rosalie, ya le habían dado a su _Matt_ (N/A: ya saben... el BMW de Rosalie) ella estaba conduciendo de lo más feliz por su auto. Llegamos al instituto en tiempo record ya que con el BMW se podía ir bastante rápido, no se como a Bella no le gusta este tipo de velocidad.

- hola chicos – estábamos saliendo del auto cuando Bella vino a saludarnos alegremente

- hola Bella – le saludamos al mismo tiempo Rosalie y yo, luego de eso lego un Edward sudoroso por haber corrido buscando a Bella, se paro un momento para descansar y nos saludo también después de darle un beso un poco pasional a Bella.

- hola Rosie – saludo Emmett lentamente a mi hermana mirándola de una forma... dejémosle en que no todo el mundo podía ver lo que estaban haciendo Emmett y Rosalie. Los que quedábamos nos miramos un poco desconcertados con la escena que estaban formando Emmett y ella.

- Ho... – era Alice que venia a saludarnos pero antes de saludarnos se interrumpió para fijarse en lo que todos estábamos evitando ver.

- búsquense una habitación – les dije mientras me iba caminando hasta el edificio donde tenía mi clase, ellos no me prestaron atención. No estaba de humor para soportar sus besos dignos de una noche de boda. Todos debieron de decidir lo mismo porque también se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Cuando ya estaba en la entrada del salón sentí una pequeña mano que me tocaba el hombro, voltie y descubrí que la dueña de esa mano era Alice, me miraba con una sonrisa y de pronto me sentí culpable no sé porque...

- no tuve tiempo de saludarte - me dijo mientras alcanzaba el picaporte de la puerta – así que... ¡hola! – abrió la puerta de una vez y se fue a sentar junto a una amiga.

En el almuerzo se sentía una atmósfera alegre alrededor de Alice, cuando le preguntamos dijo:

- es solo... ¡un día muy bonito! – exclamo con la sonrisa más grande y bonita que haya vis... ¡deja de pensar eso! Me reprendí mentalmente. Todos le miramos como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas, en Forks el clima no es bonito para la mayoría de las personas.

Seguimos con las demás clases: biología, historia (un perfecto 10) y geometría, los profesores deberían cambiar la dinámica de la clase, todo es tan... monótono. Rosalie se veía preocupada por Alice o por la desbordante alegría del duendecillo, no es que Alice fuera una chica pesimista pero eso era demasiado hiperactivo hasta para ella.

Suspire y me colgué el bolso a la espalda, camine a la salida rápidamente quería irme de una vez pero Rosalie estaba coqueteando con Emmett ¡otra vez!. Mi posición no era nada cómoda, estaba recostado del auto color rojo de Rosalie, cuando escuche un grito de alegría muy agudo seguido de un motor apagándose.

Vi a Alice salir corriendo de la entrada ella debe ser el grito que escuche, el motor era de una moto BMW gris oscuro con un hombre montado encima de ella mirando sonriente a Alice mientras ella corría hacia él para jalarlo hacia ella en un abrazo muy fuerte para mi gusto.

- ¡Demetri! – grito muy emocionada Alice. Todo el mundo estaba afuera viendo la escena con la boca abierta... y bueno... algunas (la mayoría) miraban con ojos sensuales ese tal Demetri - ¡no creí que vinieras! – Alice lo estaba abrazando fuerte mientras "ese" la estrechaba contra él.

- pero aquí estoy Allie – comento encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente - ¿vienes a dar una vuelta? – le pregunto "el motorizado sonriente". Algo se callo a mis pies y descubrí que era un lápiz roto (antes completo) por la mitad que tenía en la mano.

Alice asintió como una niña chiquita.

- ¡adiós, Jasper! - se despidió con un gesto de la mano agitándolo enérgicamente mientras se alejaban en la moto del. me sorprendi, alice no le gustaban la moto, lo sabia de primera mano, ¿porque, entonces se montaba en la moto de un tipo mas grande que ella, y no en la mia?

- wow, eso si ha sido genial – expreso Emmett con admiración en los ojos donde se perdía el camino.

Le gruñí molesto.

- que a ti no te guste el tal Demetri porque esta con Alice no significa que a nosotros nos debe desagradar – se defendió con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro de oso.

- eso es verdad – agrego Rose apoyándolo, ella había llegado y se había puesto al lado de su novio - vamos Jasper.

Asentí distraído y me senté en el asiento de copiloto, pegue mi cabeza al vidrio de la ventana y no hable por el resto del viaje de unos pocos minutos. Llegamos a la casa y me encerré en mi habitación.

* * *

Rosalie me llamo tres horas después para saber que la comida ya estaba lista. Cenamos descansamos y Rose llamo a Emmett para-no-se-que-de-juegos. Emmett llego con su habitual buen humor, lo de juego era que Rosalie quería jugar una partida de videojuegos con el. A veces pueden ser una pareja tan rara.

- ¿no te quieren tus padres, Emmett? – le pregunte como si nada el me miro confuso.

- si, ¿por qué? – me miro desconfiado y yo fui a sentarme en el sillón donde estaban jugando.

- por nada... pero como siempre estas aquí – le dije lo mas inocente que pude, Rosalie me miro molesta.

- es que... – Emmett no termino la frase porque las palabras de Rosalie le interrumpieron.

- no te interesa Jasper – me fulmino con la mirada Rosalie, bufe audiblemente y seguí mirando como jugaban con los juegos de Wii. Rose le gano a Emmett en un juego de combate.

Iban 2 a 1 (a favor de Rose) cuando una llamada por teléfono decidió interrumpir el juego.

Rose fue a contestar, debían ser Carmen y Eleazar. Eran nuestros tíos ellos se encargaron de nosotros cuando no éramos mayor de edad todavía y no podíamos vivir solos como lo hacemos ahora, ellos nos llamaban una vez por semana para ver como nos encontrábamos. Agarre el control de Rose le quite la pausa y le dije a Emmett que jugáramos.

El acepto.

Ugh. Era malo para este juego, no mentí, no soy malo, soy horrible. Emmett se reía a carcajadas de mi mala racha como jugador de este tonto Wii. Rose termino de hablar porque se unió a las risas que su novio estaba produciendo. Nadie era peor que yo, por eso yo era de solo leer y nada de juegos como este.

- eres peor jugando que cuando estas de mal humor – me comento Rose tranquilamente.

- de verdad hermano dedícate a otra cosa – me aconsejo como un profesor a su alumno Emmett. – mejor dedícate a.... profesor de historia o... a conquistar a Alice – explico mientras se acomodaba en el sillón con Rose a su lado, ella asentía con el.

Le gruñí. Esto se esta volviendo un habito, parezco un perro si sigo con esto.

- no les interesa eso – les indique , entre tanto me iba hacia la cocina a buscar algo con que distraerme para no ir a donde estaba la parejita besándose o burlándose de mi, una de dos.

Encontré los ingredientes para prepararme un sándwich que me mantendría ocupado un buen rato, media hora mínimo, si le ponía todo lo que siempre quise poner. Después de eso me dirigí directamente a mi cuarto a hacer la tarea de geometría que nos habían mandado.

Me quede pensando un rato luego de terminar el quehacer de el instituto, sobre ¿los padres de Emmett lo querrán? O ¿pensara vivir aquí? Se pasaba mucho tiempo aquí con Rosalie, si no fuera porque a Rose no le gustaba el jeep Emmett la llevaría a todos lados sin rechistar hasta de ¡compras! y además de besarse alli dentro. Eso si es estar loco de amor...

claro, yo nunca haria eso, era ridiculo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡hola!**_

_Cambie algunas cosas en los anteriores capítulos, si se quieren pasar por allí. No son grandes cambios, no, solo son extras por allá, quite cosas por allí y le cambie algunas cosas solo eso._

_**Sobre el cap: **__¿les ha gustado el cap? Este no es un cap importante pero al fin conocemos quien era el extraño misterioso adonde Alice corrió en el capitulo anterior ¿este nuevo personaje interferirá en el romance de Jasper y Alice?¿por qué Alice estaría de tan buen humor? Lo siento si hay alguna falla en el relato de "los sueños de Jasper" del principio pero resumí lo mas que pude la historia de Jasper._

_Les tengo que preguntar algo: __**¿les gusta mi forma de escribir?**__ Respóndanmelo please!_

_**Gracias a:**__ mechiikagome, Delhito y Shio Lawliet por sus reviews_

_**Delhito: **__a mi también me dio risa cuando lo pensé, yo tampoco por eso lo puse así. No te puedo decir eso, pues no, no es Emmett ni james. De nada! Sigue comentando!_

_Gracias a todos los que comentan y los lectores fantasma..._

_Nos leemos!_

_**¿un review?**_

_Besos._


	9. ¿salida de machos?

_**Declaimer:**__ todo es de la gran S. Meyer_

* * *

**Jasper Pov**

Los días pasaban rápidamente y como cada día el tal Demetri venia a buscar a Alice cuando se terminaba el instituto con su sonrisa de arrogante y su estúpida moto nueva. No había hecho ni un día de sol en toda la semana, siempre nublado como desde que tengo memoria (o desde que me sentía tan taciturno estos días).

Rosalie me miraba cada vez mas preocupada a medida que mi mal humor empeoraba, solo Emmett parecía no estar en el mismo planeta que nosotros con sus constantes risas con Alice y Demetri, los otros lo saludaban con la cabeza, por respeto a mi, pero ¡¿por qué?! A mi no me pasaba nada con Demetri... y ese era el único contacto que tenían con él, yo le ignoraba fingía que no lo veía era igual con Alice, la ignoraba y solo le hablaba lo necesario.

Alice estaba cada vez mas alegre, como un niño abriendo los regalos de navidad, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro de duendecillo, como si el tal Demetri le hubiera quitado la inexistente tristeza que ella albergaba. Pasaba mas tiempo en mi habitación que haciendo otra cosa. Dos semanas después de que me volviera más gruñón que Edward. Los chicos me llamaron.

- _¿Jasper? – _escuche la voz de Edward en el teléfono.

_- ¿Sí? – _le conteste gruñonamente.

_- Emmett estaba pens... – _la voz de Emmett se escucho clara desde el otro lado: _¡TU TAMBIÉN LO PENSASTES HERMANO!_. Seguido de un murmullo lleno de reproche de Edward hacia Emmett.

_- bueno, - _se aclaro la garganta – _Emmett... – _se escucho otra aclaración de garganta mas pronunciado del otro lado de la línea – _Emmett y yo pensamos que tal vez querrías ir con nosotros a Port Ángeles – _lo dijo rápidamente para que Emmett no lo volviera a interrumpir. Emmett lo volvio a interrumpir diciendo: _EN UNA SALIDA DE MACHOS, HERMANO._

Lo pensé un momento, salir no me haría nada quizá me gustaría.

_- ok, Edward dime la hora – _después de que me dijera la hora y el día (mañana, 5:00 PM) le dije a Rose para que no se preocupara, pero creo que Emmett ya se lo habría dicho ya que tenía una sonrisa antes de explicárselo.

El día se hizo interminable, Emmett nos había intentado decir que haríamos allá, pero Edward nunca lo dejaba terminar por que cada frase empezaba con _despues de que hayamos ido y peleado en el bar y haberle pagado el dinero a la bailarina del club.._. de ahí Edward le tapaba la boca fallando por una mordida en su mano y diciéndole _no tenemos edad_ y Emmett se ponía serio un momento y luego decía _oh, no importa conozco a un buen falsificador_ de ahí todos le dábamos un golpe por la nuca (mas Rosalie que nosotros).

Así pasamos la mañana, entre mordidas de mano y Emmett haciendo planes sobre stripers y pelea de bares, llegaron las cinco de la tarde, ya estábamos preparados ahora faltaba decidir en que auto: en el de Emmett o en el de Edward. Luego de un largo rato de disputas tontas entre hermano en donde no me metí, eligieron el auto de Emmett por ser el mas grande y segun emmett sobre ser el _mas macho_.

Como todos nosotros, Emmett manejo muy rápido y llego en poco tiempo a Port ángeles, pero después de una parada muy llamativa en _"noche de diversión, stip club"_ que no fue desapercibida por Edward que le arrebato el volante y se lo devolvió cuando ya llevábamos un buen tramo, yo lo único que podía hacer era reírme (primera vez desde hace dos semanas) de ellos.

- _Eddie_, no seas malo conmigo – lloriqueo Emmett un tiempo después a Edward este puso cara molesta por el apodo

- no me digas así – le dijo molesto - _Emmy-Pooh_ – agrego ahora mirándolo burlón.

- ¡Hey! ¡Que así solo me dice Rosie! – expuso Emmett, Edward y yo reprimimos los escalofríos que venían a nuestro cuerpo. Eso no es algo que querías oír.

Suspire y se hizo el silencio en el auto interrumpido por la música suave que se escuchaba.

- ¿cuándo vamos a llegar? – les pregunte con buen humor.

Ellos se miraron y respondieron al mismo tiempo:

- en unos minutos –

* * *

La película que fuimos a ver (decidimos ir al cine) era la mas aburrida de la historia, era nada mas y nada menos que una película de algo relacionado con una comedia romántica, Emmett la había elegido, diciendo que siempre quiso verla, pero Rose no le dejaba.

- me pregunto porque – le dije con sarcasmo mientras los créditos aparecían en la gran pantalla de la sala.

Luego de dos horas de películas, palomitas tiradas por el suelo y a una risa estruendosa de Emmett en momentos específicos de la película, salimos de la sala para pasear por el centro comercial de Port ángeles. Nos paramos en varias tiendas: Edward en la de música, Emmett en la de videojuegos y yo en la de antigüedades. Me quede perdido en los escritos y armas de la guerra de la tienda, el dueño de la tienda me observaba atentamente cuando se acerco un rato después en el que yo examinaba los uniformes.

- increíble ¿no es cierto? – me pregunto con una sonrisa de las que te da un abuelo.

Yo asentí con la vista aun fija en los uniformes.

Me sonrió de nuevo y se fue detrás del mostrador.

Seguí mirando la tienda un buen rato incluso después de que Edward y Emmett salieran de sus tiendas y lo esperaran afuera. Mire afuera y vi como Emmett me miraba y se señalaba la muñeca izquierda explicándome que me apure, le asentí distraídamente y salí por la puerta con un "buenas noches" al vendedor.

Dos horas más tarde, fuimos a donde estaba la comida. Comimos una pizza grande y diferente cada uno, ya íbamos pagando cuando una trío de personas que reconocí inmediatamente estaba sentada en una mesa del lado opuesto a nosotros a pesar de eso era distinguible desde aquí. No, nos miraron solo siguieron comiendo sin percatarse de que yo los estaba mirando.

Eran las ultimas personas que quería ver: una chica desconocida, Alice y... _Demetri._

Se estaban riendo felices de la vida, trataba de quitar la mirada de allí pero no podía, era como ver un accidente automovilístico, quieres quitar la vista pero no puedes. Edward y Emmett estaban muy ocupados peleando haber quien pagaba mientras la cajera le hacia ojitos a los dos. De pronto Alice levanto la vista hacia mí, como si la estuvieran mirando, me miro triste un momento pero luego rápidamente compuso una sonrisa digna del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Me saludo y siguió comiendo con Demetri y la chica desconocida. Me jalaron del brazo unas manos pálidas ya que estaba trancando el paso para pagar, me arrastraron también pues me había quedado mirándolos fijamente.

- ¿qué estabas viendo, Jasper? – me pregunto Edward preocupado, Emmett tenía una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿acaso viste a alguna chica? – me comento Emmett levantando las cejas, apunto de reírse

Sacudí la cabeza incrédulo.

- ¿y Rose? – le pregunte evadiendo el tema.

-¿Rose que? – me pregunto confundido, Edward nos miraba negando con la cabeza.

- nada, Emmett olvídalo – dije derrotado. Con Emmett honestamente no puedes hablar de muchos temas.

Salimos del centro comercial unos minutos después, Emmett todavía seguía con la idea de querer ir a un strip club y a un bar sin que descubran que no tenemos veintiuno. Ya en la calle Emmett nos arrastraba continuamente hacia algún bar abierto o hacia algún club, insistiendo pesadamente en querer ir.

Cuando Emmett consiguió su auto (no recordaba donde lo había estacionado) y nosotros estuvimos montados en el. Edward pregunto algo que me dejo paralizado.

- ¿no vieron a Alice en el centro comercial? – oh no, Edward se había dado cuenta que estaban allí pero ¿se habría dado cuenta a quien estaba viendo?

- ¡no, no los vi! – dije intentando que no me descubrieran, pero creo que lo dije muy alto. Edward me miro raro y le pregunto a Emmett, respondió que no y Edward dijo algo como que debían ser imaginaciones suyas.

El camino fue lento para mi, Emmett no dejaba de cantar las canciones que se escuchaban en la radio, se sabia todas ¡todas! Desde alguna de una de _Bon Jovi_ hasta canciones de _Lady Gaga_. Cuando Edward no lo soportaba mas apagaba la radio y nos quedábamos en silencio el resto del viaje. A veces veía los otros autos que pasaban con la luz encendida, se veían a parejas, familias y en ocasiones a solo un sujeto. Me estaba aburriendo horrores si estaba describiendo eso...

Cuando al fin llegamos a mi casa, nos despedimos y ellos salieron rumbo a la suya. Rosalie me esperaba despierta sentada en el sillón leyendo algún libro que no pude ver el nombre. Me miro y me señalo el asiento que estaba a su lado.

Obedecí y me senté.

- ¿cómo les fue en su salida de hombres? – me pregunto.

- bien – le dije

nos que damos un momento en silencio.

- Alice me dijo que ella iba a ir a Port ángeles también, ¿te la conseguiste? – comento Rosalie distraídamente.

- no – se podía percibir la mentira en mi voz pero di gracias a dios que Rosalie no era muy observadora a veces.

- ummm ya veo – se paro de donde estaba, se sacudió el pijama y se encamino para irse.

- hasta mañana, Jasper – se despidió en las escaleras.

- hasta mañana, Rose – le respondí murmurando de vuelta, me pare también y apague las luces. Fui a la cocina y agarre un vaso de agua, subí por las escaleras a mi habitación y me acosté con la ropa, me sentía cansado y no sabia porque, era como una opresión en el pecho o un nudo en la garganta. No sabia que era.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡hola! ¿como les ha ido?**_

_**Sobre el cap:**__ Ya se que estos últimos capítulos han sido un poco aburridos desde la perspectiva , pero es para no delatar la sorpresa con un Pov de Alice. Pero tranquilas ya va a venir uno. ¿qué les pareció la salida de chicos? Y ¿la actitud de Jasper?_

_**Aviso:**__ la semana que viene empiezo las clases, así que las actualizaciones no van a ser tan seguidas, (seguro que algunas(os) me entienden) no se desesperen._

_**Gracias a: **__Delhito y Shio Lawliet por sus reviews_

_**Delhito: **__gracias por comentar!__ya lo creo, tranquila eso se ira averiguando poco a poco sobre Demetri y Alice, besos_

_Ok, __necesito__ recomendarles algunos fics para las que lean HP son:_

**Madres, Nunser**

www. fanfiction. net /s/ 4227124 /1/ (quiten los espacios)

**Valle de pecados, Karla YtF**

www. fanfiction. net /s/ 4530089 /1/ Valle_de_Pecados (quiten los espacios)

_y... un poco de autopublicidad nunca es mala_

**De la manera mas dura, mío **_(¡si!, escribi un oneshot!)_

www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5397630 /1/ De_la_manera_mas_dura (quiten los espacios)

_ahora si me despido!_

_Cuídense!_

_**¡dejen review!**_


	10. nuevas amistades

**_

* * *

_**

Declaimer:

_nada me pertenece excepto la trama_

* * *

**Alice Pov**

Los días con Demetri eran de ensueño, vivía cerca de mi casa, me buscaba al instituto y era bueno conmigo. Mis amigos no les caía bien Demetri, pero supongo que era cuestión de acostumbrarse a el, solo le hablaban por cortesía no más.

Las reacciones de todos eran: Bella, saludaba por cortesía. Edward, igual. Emmett, era el único que se comportaba normal frente de Demetri, bromeaban y se hablaban como compañeros de toda la vida. Rosalie... era harina de otro costal, me mandaba miradas molestas y al siguiente momento miraba a Jasper con tristeza, como si yo tuviera la culpa de que él fuera así. Jasper el simplemente... ignoraba y nos ignoraba a todos el máximo tiempo posible.

Mis padres explotaban de felicidad al estar Demetri de visita en nuestra casa, para ellos, era como el segundo hijo que no tuvieron. Y más cuando llego también Heidi, me alegre tanto como darle un baño a un gato de mal humor. Pensé que era la típica rubia de ojos azules, (en realidad los tenía marrones) que se creía superior y todo eso, pero no, me había equivocado. En realidad era la característica nerd de alguna materia de un instituto (aunque no lo pareciese) era mas bien agradable y simpática, pronto descubrí que teníamos en algunos gustos cosas similares.

Aunque en algunos momentos me sentía vacía, como si me hubieran arrancado una parte valiosa de mí y no lo pudiera recobrar, mis amigos lo eran pero solo una pequeña parte de ese vació, algo más grande mas faltaba pero no sabia exactamente que...

- ¿Alice, no deberías pasar mas tiempo con tus amigos? – comento durante el desayuno mi madre, le fruncí el seño y seguí comiendo ignorándola – no digo que dejes de ver a Demetri, sino que los estas dejando de lado, cariño – agrego rápidamente antes de yo pudiera replicarle.

Me quede estática con la cucharilla a medio camino hacia mi boca, no los estaba dejando de lado, siempre los veía y hablaba con ellos poco pero, algo es mejor que nada ¿no?. Eran ellos los que me ignoraban (la gran parte de ellos) no yo, sencillamente estaba con Demetri y Heidi no era mi culpa que ellos no les cayeran bien. Ni que eso fuera un obstáculo para no pasar tiempo conmigo.

* * *

- ¿quieres ir a un concierto hoy, Alice? – pregunto Demetri una tarde después de que me fuera a buscar al instituto. Yo arreglaba mi cuarto mientras el acostado en mi cama jugaba con mi computadora haciendo-no-se-que.

Lo pensé, mis padres me dejarían ir siempre y cuando este con el y Heidi, no tenía nada que hacer excepto una tarea, pero eso era dentro de una semana, tal vez si llamaba alguno de mis amigos ellos irían, no estaba segura...

Asentí, él sonrió complacido.

- ¿te importa que llame a algunos de mis amigos? – le pregunte distraída, me voltie hacia él esperando su respuesta. Sin despegar la vista de la computadora el se encogió de hombro y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

- de todas maneras Heidi ira también, es su banda favorita - añadió todavía encimado en la pantalla.

Asentí rápidamente.

Después de un rato, en el que lo tuve que sacar de mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, buscar el atuendo perfecto y llamar a mis amigos, que me dijeron: _tengo tarea, Alice_, de Bella. Otro, _no, no tengo ganas de salir estoy cuidando a Emmett,_ de Rosalie. No llame a Emmett ni a Jasper por obvias razones así que solo me quedaba Edward, que me respondió con un _no_ porque iría a visitar a unos tíos con Carlisle y Esme.

Cuándo baje para esperar que Demetri y Heidi llegaran pensé, ¿por qué mis amigos me trataban así? Yo no los ignoraba, quizás Jasper tenía que ver con todo esto que estaba pasando. Heidi y Demetri llegaron media hora después en la que me pase viendo televisión para no aburrirme

El lugar estaba abarrotado de los seguidores (mas Heidi, especialmente ella) que saltaban al ritmo de las canciones o se emocionaban con algunas palabras que decía el cantante, la banda se llamaba... algo con "P"**(1)** o algo por el estilo. La verdad no era muy fanática de ellos, solo había ido para complacer a Demetri y porque no tenía nada que hacer en toda la tarde.

Después que el cielo se oscureció – y un poco mas – el concierto termino, con una canción lenta para el final dramático que de seguro se quería dar al publico. En el auto, Heidi no paraba de saltar, cantar hasta enseñarnos una y otra y otra vez y a cada rato la foto que le habían autografiado luego del concierto.

- ¡quítala de una vez Heidi! – le dijo desesperado a mitad de camino al escuchar como ella ponía otra vez la misma canción después de ocho repeticiones seguidas. Ella puso mala cara y le bajo volumen – ya Alice se sabe mas de medio minuto de canción Heidi – le dijo quejándose, y era verdad había estado murmurando la canción tan pegajosa en todo el camino.

- esta bien, Dem pero solo porque me lo pides – levante una ceja incrédula por el tono tan meloso que lo dijo, ella se volteo hacia mi y me sonrió encantadoramente - ¿ha que te ha gustado la canción, Alice? – asentí sonriéndole de vuelta quitándome el enojo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio en el que nos miramos cómplices y ella movió lentamente la mano hasta poner otra vez la canción pegajosa (así la había llamado, a falta del nombre)... empezamos a cantar lo máximo que nuestras gargantas podian, al mismo tiempo que Demetri se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano, indiscutiblemente fastidiado.

Al llegar a mi casa, automáticamente pensé en llamar a Jasper para contarle como la había pasado... pero me di una patada mental. Jasper ya no me quería, seguro le molestaría que lo estuviera llamando para contarle esto. Me debería comprar un diario para escribir estas cosas, Jasper era el único que me comprendía – después de Bella claro, pero ella estaría durmiendo a esta hora – pero ahora que nuestra amistad estaba "rota" no podía hacer nada.

* * *

**Heidi Pov**

Mi día no podía ser más feliz, anoche fui a ver a mi banda favorita de toda la vida y hoy consigo los chocolates que me encantan en el pequeño supermercado de Forks. Había comprado varias cosas (dulces, congelados, enlatados...) así que llevaba mas bolsa de lo que una chica de mi tamaño podría llevar, varios chicos se ofrecieron pero lo podía trasladar yo sola hasta mi auto que estaba estacionado dos cuadras mas allá. Mis zapatos sonaban por la acera creando un rítmico _clap, clap_ que me hacia recordar una canción de la radio que siempre pasaban, ... _silence is the enemy against your urgency so rally up the demons of your soul__..._**(2). **De pronto vi a un muchacho mas o menos de mi edad, caminaba solo, parecía triste... o molesto no sabría distinguir desde aquí donde estaba yo. Camine hacia el y me puse de frente, levanto la vista hacia mi y frunció el seño confuso.

- ¿Té pasa algo? – le pregunte muy preocupada, aunque era un desconocido sentía que tenia... no _debía _seria la palabra correcta, preocuparme por él. Me miro molesto, creo que le habían preguntado mucho eso.

- ¿por qué crees que me pasa algo? – miro hacia un punto en la nada, le observe cohibida - ¡¿por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso?! – grito exasperado, la cajera en donde yo había pagado también se le quedo mirando, sin embargo yo creo que era por otra cosa.

Con toda la seguridad que pude le grite también.

- ¿¡siempre gritas a todas las personas que te preguntan algo!? – respiraba entrecortadamente por soltar el aire tan rápido. Me miro sorprendido, luego formo una sonrisa y luego me extendió la mano derecha, vaya... y yo pensé que el de los cambios de humor era Dem, mejor no le pregunto sobre eso.

- soy Jasper Hale – le estreche mi mano y compuse una sonrisa digna del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

- Heidi Adams, un gusto conocerte Jasper – le dije – en estas condiciones tan raras – él sonrió aun más.

- es verdad, Heidi muy raro... -

Se me cayeron las cosas que llevaba cargadas en mis débiles brazos por la distracción de estar hablando con él. Jasper me las recogió luego, cuando hice un ademán de recuperarlas las alejo de mí.

- no puedes con todas estas bolsas Heidi – le mire molesta, apenas nos acabamos de presentar y ya quiere cargar mis bolsas – déjame cargarlas a mí – hice el mismo ademán de recuperarlas otra vez, pero como él era mas alto que yo (Uuff, como quince centímetros mas, y más con sus brazos levantados hacia arriba) no pude alcanzarlas.

- esta bien, pero solo hasta el auto – le mire expectante él asintió serio, como si se tratara de una misión internacional de la CIA.

Hablamos todo el camino hasta el auto. No, nos faltaban los temas para hablar, pronto descubrí que también le gustaba la banda que a mí me encantaba. Nos preguntamos nuestro color favorito, la comida preferida y lo que hacíamos en nuestro tiempo libre.

Rápidamente formamos una amistad el y yo, nos contábamos todo, sus cinco amigos (que extrañamente omitía los nombres) de mis amigos (yo los omití también) de que iba a hacer cuando terminara el instituto (iba a estudiar historia), el me preguntaba sobre la carrera que estudiaba (geografía). Así creamos nuestra amistad: de "desconocidos que se gritan al frente de un supermercado" a "amigos que parecen que se conocen desde hace años y no desde una semana".

Íbamos después de sus clases y las mías a varios lugares, restaurantes, a parques de diversiones y a otros lugares. Me encantaba y gustaba pasar tiempo con él era demasiado divertido, sin embargo a veces se comportaba tan serio como un padre regañando a una adolescente porque se los encontró en una sesión de besos muy intensas.

Demetri y Alice me preguntaban que hacia en las tardes, pero yo no les decía era como una amistad secreta, eso solo lo hacia más interesante de ver. Yo no sabia si Jasper se lo había contado a sus otros amigos, así que una tarde le pregunte.

- no, no les he dicho sobre esto – evadió mi mirada - ¿quieres que les diga? – añadió ansioso, le mire y lo pensé un rato.

- no sé, ¿tu quieres decirles? – le dije indecisa

- la verdad no sé – me paso un brazo sobre los hombros y caminamos por el pequeño parque de Forks. Nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando de la vista de las gotas de lluvia cayendo por las ramas de los grandes árboles - ¡cuidado! – no pude reaccionar rápidamente, haciendo que la pelota de beisball pegara fuertemente con... ¡nada! Jasper me había quitado del camino haciendo que la pelota cayera dentro de una madriguera.

- oh... ¡gracias Jasper! – le abrace fuerte haciendo que se pegara contra un árbol especialmente duro contra la espalda de el – ¡Lo siento Jasper!. A veces puedo ser muy efusiva – mi sonrisa nerviosa lo tranquilizó.

Después de que Jasper me asegurara que estaba bien y que no se había partido/doblado/dislocado nada, seguimos paseando por ese parque, el episodio de hace un rato no-se volvio a tocar en lo que quedaba del día.

* * *

**Alice Pov**

- ¡¿dónde rayos esta Heidi?! – Demetri había gritado eso por lo menos... seis veces en lo que lleva la tarde y apenas son las... 3:25 - ¡rayos! No contesta el teléfono – volvio a marcar los números y espero... espero y espero, corto la llamada. Heidi debía de estar con su nuevo acompañante, igual que ayer y toda la semana.

- cálmate Demetri, estará a punto de llegar – me miro incrédulo – esta bien, a lo mejor se le olvido – agregue derrotada, no quería admitir que Heidi nos había olvidado.

Demetri suspiro y se desparramo en el sofá, tomo el control del televisor y busco el canal de deporte. A veces se parecía tanto a Charlie Swan, debería presentarlos, estarían todo una tarde tumbados de cualquier forma viendo deportes hasta dormirse.

Hoy planeábamos ir al centro comercial a ver una película donde trabajaba una actriz rubia de Grey's Anatomy. Al no llegar Heidi, decidimos quedarnos a aburrirnos en los confines de la sala de mi casa.

El equipo favorito de Demetri iba ganando 3.1, cuando el teléfono sonó. Fui a contestar sabiendo que el no lo haría por estar enfurruñado por la interrupción.

- ¡si es Heidi, dile que no estoy aquí! – grito por encima de los sonidos del juego, me puse el teléfono en la oreja y atendí.

- _¿hola?_ – conteste rogando que fuera Heidi, no quería que Demetri siguiera quejándose de ella.

- _¡oh, Alice! – _me llamo la voz de una aliviada Heidi – _me alegra que contestaras tu y no Dem, debe de estar molesto porque no fui con ustedes – _susurro hablando para si - _¡es que me entretuve con jasp... – _Heidi se paro de inmediato.

Mi cerebro se detuvo una milésima de segundo al igual que mi corazón, ¿Heidi podría estar hablando de Jasper u otra persona que su nombre empiece por "jasp"? ¿o solo era mi imaginación?. Ella siguió hablando de trivialidades cambiando el tema hábilmente olvidándome de Jasper. Su excusa fue que se entretuvo con su nuevo amigo (del cual no dijo nombre) y que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Se lo dije a Demetri apenas había colgado ella, terminando con un "_nos vemos mañana"._

Demetri se fue al cabo de unas horas - bueno, técnicamente lo saque a patadas ya que se quería quedar a ver la repetición del juego – mis padres llegaron unos minutos de irse Demetri – ellos habían ido a una reunión de trabajo – me quite el vestido que me había puesto para nuestra no-salida. A veces en la noche (o cuando no me sentí superada por el orgullo) llamaba a Bella o a Rosalie para preguntarle sobre como estaba Jasper y la respuesta de las dos siempre era _"nada nuevo"._

Él me preocupada, aunque nuestra amistad estaba rota, sentía que algo le pasaba, que no estaba bien. Era como sofocante no saber que le pasaba a Jasper, ¡fue mi mejor amigo desde que llegue! Claro que estaba preocupada y no lo confundan con otra cosa.

_

* * *

_

_¡oh, dios al fin actualizo!_

_La verdad, las miles de excusas que tenía preparadas y grabadas en mi memoria... no sirven, el 95% de ellas era que tenía bastantes tareas por mi primera semana de clases... y el otro 5% es que nada se me ocurría_

_**Sobre el capitulo:**__al fin apareció un Pov de alguien que no es Jasper, en este capitulo pueden ver revelaciones, que a simple vista no se ven pero en los siguiente capítulos se Irán descubriendo poco a poco..._

**(1): **_el grupo del concierto es _Paramore

**(2):**_la cancion es la de _know your enemy _de _Green Day

_**Gracias a **__Delhito y (;(; __**por sus reviews**_

_**(;(; **__: me alegra que te encante. Sigue comentando, ¡besos!_

_**Delhito: **__si... Emmett no sabe mucho organizar eso de salidas.... te sorprenderé tenlo por seguro._

_**Tengo una **__**Poll**__** en mi perfil para que voten, **__**ES IMPOTANTE**__** que lo hagan, es para el futuro del fanfic**__..._

_¿acaso no les gusta mi fanfic?¿debo borrarlo y no escribir mas?_

_¡dejen review!_

_¡nos leemos en la próxima actualización! _


	11. Dia de mala suerte

**Diclaimer:** _todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Heidi Pov**

No podía estar más feliz con mi vida. Tenia amigos, familia, mi banda favorita me había firmado un autógrafo y un mejor amigo nuevo e inesperado.

Lo único malo era que mi madre Sulpicia, moría. Le había dado una enfermedad mortal, los doctores no le habían dado mucho tiempo pero, mi madre como era una luchadora, alargo mas su sufrimiento por nosotros. No es que sea una mala madre solo, es que quería vernos mas tiempo. Ver a mis hermanos mayores tener a sus nietos y, verme a mí casándose que desgraciadamente no iba a ver.

Ella había empeorado con los días, todos mis hermanos mayores la estaban acompañado allá en Italia. Yo era la única que no estaba allá, no podía debido a la universidad, sin embargo como había pedido permiso podría ir a Italia a ver a mi familia.

Todavía no se lo había dicho a nadie – y tampoco quería – me imaginaba la reacción de todos en especial la de Jasper, que ahora el se había convertido en una parte importante de mi vida. En unas pocas semanas nos hicimos amigos, tanto como lo somos Demetri y yo. Decidí decírselo primero a Alice, ya después me tocaría la parte más difícil...

Esa tarde se lo había dicho a Alice apenas salió del instituto, reacciono como esperaba. Me miro incrédula, luego se alarmo y después me deseo suerte con mi madre. A Demetri no lo encontré hasta mas tarde en la noche, estaba recostado contra la ventana pensativo, lo note por como se retorcía el dobladillo de la camisa y no pude dejar de notar lo bien que le quedaba.

Le dije. Fue difícil, todo en él era difícil y complicado. No reacciono como Alice ni como yo quería. Cuando le dije que era por mi madre – pensó que le estaba abandonando – se tranquilizo un poco, él le tenia cariño a mi madre y mi madre le veía como uno mas de sus hijos y más cuando fuim... una voz en el teléfono me interrumpió los pensamientos.

- señorita Adams, ¿aun esta allí? – era la voz de la línea de boletos de avión.

- ¿qué?... ¡oh! Si, si estoy aquí, lo siento – murmure nerviosa.

Ya estaba comprando los boletos, aun no le decía a Jasper. Seguro el reaccionaria peor que Demetri. Mucho peor.

* * *

**Alice Pov**

Después de que Heidi me dijera sobre que se iba a ir una temporada por su madre, no podía creerlo, la señora Sul se encontraba a punto de morirse. Ella era como una tía para mí, cuando estaba de visita allá en Italia, ella siempre nos preparaba – a Demetri y a mí – deliciosas comida. Heidi, no la conocimos en esa época pues, ella se la pasaba estudiando – una nerd – Demetri siempre se burlaba de ella, no se como terminaron así.

La comida escaseaba en la casa, mis padres habían ido a una cena con no-se-que-Lefourt. Tenia mucha hambre, ¡que malo que Bella no estuviera aquí! Así ella podría cocinarme. Lastimosamente yo soy la única que no sabe cocinar ¡hasta Rosalie-mi-manicura-es-muy-fina sabe!. Me recosté sobre el mueble y pensé... ¡podría llamar a Demetri y que me acompañara al supermercado! No sé porque no se me ocurrió mas temprano, si no, no estuviese tan famélica.

Él llego apenas lo llame, se le veía pensativo y con un deje de tristeza debía ser por Heidi. Llegamos unos minutos después, él me acompaño hasta adentro para ayudarme con las pesadas bolsas. Metí en el carrito varias cosas como helado, galletas, chocolates... ¡todo lo que una adolescente solo pudiera desear! Llamaría a Rosalie, Bella y tal vez a Angela. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera me di cuenta que había chocado contra algo o alguien evidentemente mas alto que yo – ¿quien no? – se me cayeron las pocas bolsas que cargaba.

Mire hacia arriba y... Oh no. ¿Por qué me hacían esto? Se me bajo un poco la sonrisa al verlo.

Jasper al igual que yo no podía decir nada. Nuestras bocas estaban a centímetros... de caerse de la impresión. No habíamos estado tan cerca antes siquiera cuando éramos amigos. Él hizo ademán de recoger mis bolsas pero se quedo a mitad de camino, miro por encima de mi hombro y algo brilló en sus ojos, no sabia si era rabia o tristeza. Voltee a ver que era lo que Jasper le había molestado vi a Demetri con el seño fruncido caminando hacia mi, me gire hacia al frente y... Jasper se había ido.

Me embargo una desesperación casi infinita, ¿por qué Jasper se comportaba así? ¿Qué le había hecho yo? Además lo más importante es: ¿qué lo causo?. Hasta donde yo se éramos mejores amigos luego vino Demetri y Heidi y... de un momento para otro habíamos roto nuestra amistad.

- ¿ese tipo te hizo algo Allie? – me dijo amenazante.

- oh... no, no me hizo nada es... un compañero del instituto – murmure triste. Él me abrazo cariñosamente y me dio un beso casto.

Él recogió mis bolsas murmurando algo que no llegue a oír, me abrió la puerta del auto y nos metimos. El camino la pase callada mientras Demetri tarareaba una canción creo que de los Beatles o algún grupo de rock de los 80'.

Cuando llegamos a casa, no tenia mucha hambre así que fui de paseo al parque de Forks. La tarde estaba extrañamente soleada, pero no soleada tipo Phoenix, sino la soleada tipo Forks, quiero decir, con varias nubes, apunto de llover y con un incipiente sol detrás de las montañas de Olympic. En aquellos caminos todo era verde, verde y verde y en ocasiones salían algunos pequeños animales a curiosear.

Un ruido me llamo la atención, camine hasta de donde provenía el ruido. Lo que vi me quedo atónita, había una pareja los dos eran rubio, la cara de la chica no la pude ver pero la del chico la reconocí apenas vi sus ojos azul eléctrico. Ellos no me vieron, pero lo único que me preocupaba era ¿qué hacia Jasper tan cerca de aquella muchacha desconocida? ¡Y prácticamente acostados en el piso! Parecían que estuvieran besándose por la cercanía de sus caras.

Salí corriendo. Mis lagrimas se desbordaban por mis ojos. Estaban acuosos cuando llegue a la casa de Bella y casualmente Rosalie también se encontraban allí. Se alarmaron cuando me vieron al abrir la puerta, estaba lloviendo.

Irónico.

Les conté todo. Desde el encuentro del supermercado hasta ahora. Me consolaron como las buenas amigas que eran, hasta Rosalie prometió golpear a Jasper por eso, pero no. No podía volver a verle la cara Jasper – tampoco es que lo viera mucho – y que él supiera que yo sabia que estaba con alguien más. La situación me sobrepasaba, de todas maneras no entendía porque me molestaba o... no sé. Solo era la ex-mejor amiga de Jasper Hale. Solo eso.

**Jasper Pov**

Paseábamos otra vez por el parque, era como una rutina. Siempre lo hacíamos, la tarde extrañamente estaba soleada así que aprovechamos Heidi y yo y salimos. Me sentía muy a gusto con ella, lo único que me incomodaba era que no podía decirle a mis amigos. No es que ella me lo había prohibido, era que quería mantener la relación en secreto, por lo que sabia Heidi tenia dos mejores amigos que, justamente estaban en Forks, no le había preguntado mas nada así que ella no me preguntaba tampoco.

Sin embargo nuestra amistad era sólida casi como la de al... _no Jasper no pienses en ella_,_ puedes recaer. _La vocecilla tenia razón. No podía recaer en mi tonto enamoramiento de adolesc... agh. Maldita piedra atravesada en el camino de mie...

Heidi me interrumpió de mi léxico mental agarrandome por el brazo.

- ¿¡Jasper estas bien!? – la agarre por la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí porque casi se iba cayendo de la fuerza que hizo al agarrarme.

- solo estaba pensando – me miro confusa con la misma pregunta de siempre _¿por qué?_, Sacudí la cabeza – hoy no, Heidi.

Nos quedamos así por un buen rato, cualquiera que nos viera de lejos pensaría que estuviéramos besándonos o pensaría que fuéramos una pareja de novios o algo por el estilo. La verdad siempre estoy con ella así, era normal simple como respirar.

Oí un ruido de pasos, le avise a Heidi en silencio y miramos por encima de donde estábamos abrazados. Un arbusto se movió y vimos al intruso correr muy rápido antes de que la lluvia comenzara a caer. Heidi abrió mucho los ojos como recordando algo, no tuve tiempo de discutir porque su mano hacia intentos de jalarme hacia la salida.

Le ayude un poco caminando más rápido, llegamos a mi auto – es uno de repuestos - y nos encerramos allí.

- Jasper tengo algo que decirte – su voz seria me distrajo, la mire y le hice una seña para que continuara – no quiero que reacciones mal.

- ¿por qué iría yo a reaccionar mal? – le mire confundido.

- Jasper – dijo mi nombre en forma de suspiro, se quedo callada un momento y me agarro las manos – me voy – me quede en silencio, hasta parecía que la lluvia había dejado de caer, cuando la volví a mirar, ella tenia la cabeza hacia abajo pero me seguía apretando las manos.

- ¿por qué? – le solicite, frunciéndole el seño furioso, ella solo retrocedió sus manos pero todavía apretándolas. No podía creerlo ¿cómo podía?.

Quite las manos bruscamente y me las pegue a la frente, tapando la mayoría de mi cara ¿Cómo Heidi podía dejarme? ¿Acaso no le importo?. Ella se quedo en silencio, escuche como pegaba su frente del vidrio y suspirando tiempo después. La única palabra que me describiría en este momento sería: furioso. Furioso porque, mi mejor amiga se iba, porque no me lo había dicho cuando nos encontramos en la mañana, ni siquiera trataba de decirme el porque.

- ¿al menos me puedes decir a donde? – le dije con voz monótona, ella volvió a suspirar.

- a Europa, específicamente a Italia – me dijo. Maldije internamente, se iba demasiado lejos. Intento volver a enganchar nuestras manos, las quite rápidamente.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio

No llegue a seguir descargando mi furia en mi mente porque ella estaba diciendo unas cuantas palabras en la que solo llegue a escuchar _reacciono peor que Demetri, _¿Demetri? ¿Quién rayos es Demetri? Aunque me suene conocido no logro saber de donde lo he escuchado antes.

Un recuerdo me vino a la mente tan claro como si estuviera pasando frente a mis ojos...

_Hace unas semanas..._

_Mi casa era un centro de reunión en estos momentos. Todos debatían acerca de la nueva amistad de Alice y él porque se alejaba de nosotros. _

_- el no es nada malo, chicos – trataba de calmar Emmett. Rosalie le mando una mirada no-bonita y el se callo. _

_- a todo esto, ¿cómo se llama? -_

_- Demetri. Se llama Demetri – aclaro Bella._

_Demetri. _

El recuerdo se desvaneció.

Mire a Heidi, ella estaba mirando por la ventana por un momento creí que estaba durmiendo, pero me quite esa idea cuando suspiro. ¿Qué tenia que ver el novio de Alice con Heidi? No podía ser otro Demetri, ya que ese nombre no era muy común en Forks. Seria mucha casualidad que fuera el mismo Demetri, Heidi no podía ser amiga de _ese_, seria mucha casualidad.

- ¿qué tienes que ver con ese tal Demetri? – ella se sorprendió, no esperaba esa pregunta. Yo me mantenía impasible.

- umm... bueno, él es mi...

Un estruendoso sonido le interrumpió. Era un árbol, me lo imagine cuando vi una rama caer por el parabrisas. Ella se asusto, no le gustaban este tipo de cosas, así que arranqué directo a su casa. En el camino seguía pensando acerca de la relación de Heidi y el tal Demetri que, según todo el mundo era el novio de Alice, gruñí ante eso.

Y ahora que me daba cuenta, cuando salí con los chicos al centro comercial y vi a Alice y _ese_ había una chica con ellos. Después de eso no seguí pensando en esa chica, pero con la revelación de hoy me di cuenta que esa chica era Heidi. Ella tenia una relación sentimental o no con _ese_. ¡Y yo que rogaba que ella no tuviera que ver! ¿Ella les contaría sobre nuestra amistad? Si a si fuera, a Alice no le gustaría nada.

Llegamos a su casa rápidamente, todavía la lluvia seguía cayendo cuando ella se bajó, me miro un largo rato y sorbió un poco su nariz, abrió la boca para decir algo cuando alguien específicamente _él, _abrió la puerta de entrada y llamo a Heidi. Detrás del salió nada mas y nada menos que, Alice.

Ellos dos tenían cara de confusión, no me reconocían eso era seguro, pero yo sí a ellos. Heidi vio las miradas que le mandaba yo. Escuche mi nombre en sus labios, no le preste atención ya que veía como los ojos de Alice se habían abrían lo máximo posible, _el _fruncía el seño confuso mientras que yo decidía entre arrancar el vehículo o... simplemente quedarme allí como un perfecto imbecil.

Vi como Alice hacia el intento de caminar hacia mí, no la deje. Me despedí de Heidi lo más rápido que pude de ahí, prendí el motor y me fui.

Mi casa quedaba lo suficientemente lejos para poder pensar en lo que había pasado. Aún no podía saber por que Heidi quería irse, tampoco cual relación tenia con _el _y Alice. Tendría que preguntárselo, si estaba molesta conmigo por lo que acababa de pasar, mejor era no hablarle.

¿Por qué no me había dicho que era amiga de _el _y Alice? Yo también tenia la culpa por no decirle ¡de todas maneras me lo tenía que decir! A lo mejor Alice se lo contaría a Bella o a Rosalie y ellas luego de un rato vendrían a comprobarlo conmigo.

Conduje por un largo rato, me desvié un poco del camino. No se hasta donde había llegado hasta que vi el letrero del parque de Forks. Me quede largo rato allí parado, mire a la nada por unos minutos. Una pareja o mejor dicho Alice y _el, _caminaban lentamente. Se percibía el cariño que se tenían, quite la vista. Mire lo felices que estaban, yo no les iba a quitar eso, comprendí que ya sabia que hacer de ahora en adelante.

Había tomado mi decisión.

* * *

Llegue al patio de la casa. El auto de Emmett estaba estacionado en la entrada junto con el de mi hermana. Que novedad. Sitúe el auto al lado de la motocicleta. Me baje de allí y fui a la puerta directamente. Rosalie y Emmett estaban jugando Mario Kart igual como dos niños pequeños.

- ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano Jazz? – la pregunta de Rosalie me había interrumpido mi camino hacia las escaleras.

- nada, ¿por qué la pregunta? -

ella se encogió de hombros.

- ¿qué paso Jazzy, tu novia te dejo? – señaló Emmett impidiéndole hablar a Rose, lo dijo en tono burlón que hizo que me acordara de Heidi.

Me sentí un poco culpable por haberla dejado así, seguro la había dejado en una posición no muy incomoda, Alice le empezaría a preguntar acerca de mi, _el _tendría pensamiento furiosos hacia mi y Heidi seguro se molestaría.

* * *

Me desperté con un sentimiento extraño recorriéndome el cuerpo, no le preste atención y procedí a vestirme para el instituto. Rosalie extrañamente se había ido en su BMW sola, normalmente yo era el que la llevaba, eso ponía mis sospechas de que hoy iba a ser un día extraño muy arriba. El estacionamiento del instituto estaba lleno así que tuve que estacionar el auto lejos de la salida.

Mi hermana me esperaba con su porte elegante en la entrada de mi clase, me miro apretando los labios símbolo de que se estaba conteniendo de decirme algo.

- así que... nueva amiga – en el momento que comenzó, automáticamente me congele. Sep, se hicieron realidad mis sospechas, Alice le dijo. Levanto su ceja rubia y prosiguió – un pajarito me contó que tu amiga secreta es amiga de Alice ¿me equivoco? – se cruzo de brazos y cambio el peso a la otra pierna.

- es verdad, es mi amiga – me toque el cabello nervioso, era incomodo. ella viro la cabeza un poco hacia un lado.

- ¿por qué no nos dijiste? – exclamo entre molesta y dolida. Yo suspire y trate de pensar una respuesta, escuchamos el timbre pero no le hicimos caso, nos seguimos quedando en silencio.

- no se Rose... todo fluyo y no hubo tiempo para presentaciones – la evadí como un buen criminal a un policía. Ella torció un poco la boca.

- señores Hale, ¿esperan a alguien? – menos mal, el señor Banner nos regaño y nos señalo la clase, donde entramos y no volvimos a hablar. Me castigaron, quedándome después de clases para limpiar el laboratorio.

En el almuerzo cuando todos se fueron a sus clases excepto Bella y yo, allí me pregunto acerca de lo mismo con Rose, le dije lo mismo que le dije a Rosalie. Me gane un castigo por llegar tarde. Otra vez.

Al final del día estaba recargado en mi auto, esperando a Rosalie para irnos. Vi una pequeña figura adelantarse hasta ponerse en frente de mi. Alice me miraba con expresión seria, la única que le había visto, le levante una ceja y espere a que hablara.

- ¿Heidi te dijo que se iba? – lentamente asentí con un poco de duda, Alice frunció el seño dándose cuenta de ello – umm... – solo hizo eso. A lo lejos escuche a unos pájaros cantar.

- Alice – se sentía raro decir su nombre en voz alta – no quiero parecer maleducado pero, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia saber lo que MI amiga me dijo – ella soltó un bufido irónico al que no le pude dar significado. Alice coloco sus pequeñas manos en su cintura. Oh no. Conocía esa pose, era la pose de "te voy a echar un sermón y no me vas a interrumpir".

Ella vio mi pánico porque se calmo y suspiro.

- claro que es de mi incumbencia,_ Jasper – _pronuncio mi nombre burlón – es MI amiga también. ¿al menos te dijo porque se iba? – levanto una ceja burlona. ¡Heidi no me había dicho! No la había dejado hablar por mi egoísmo... negué evitándole mirarla a los ojos.

A lo lejos escuche como un motor se paraba y llamaba a Alice (la persona no el motor, aclaremos). Alice volteo y le brillaron los ojos un momento, desvié la vista hacia eso. Era _el _en su estúpida motocicleta. Alice camino rápidamente hacia el y antes de llegar me dijo:

- ¡no se fue por ti, gran egoísta. se fue por su madre! –

me sentí mal. Muy, muy mal.

* * *

Me auto compadecí toda la tarde. Me había encerrado en mi cuarto. Me sentía como una basura, mejor dicho como un bote de basura podrida y en mal estado. No llore eso era para afeminados.

Decidí acercarme a casa de Alice a obtener mas información. Toque la puerta y espere unos segundos, esperaba que Alice me abriera la puerta. Pero no, hoy no era mi día de suerte.

- ¿qué quieres? – brusco como me pregunto me miraba igual. Agarre un poco de valor y hable:

- ¿Heidi esta? – ignore por completo su pregunta, me miro con incredulidad – es que no atiende el celular, y... quería ver si estaba aquí y... -

me interrumpió con una risilla histérica, eso descoloco unos segundos. Cuando recobro la compostura hablo:

- ella esta en un avión directo a Volterra en estos momentos – exclamo secamente – y si no tienes nada que hacer aquí, porque dudo seriamente que Alice quiera verte. Te recomiendo que te vallas.

Definitivamente, hoy no era mi día de suerte.

* * *

_¡oh dios! ¡los deje esperando! pero al menos es un cap largo... vamos el mas largo que he escrito..._

_seguro no quieren escuchar (o leer) excusas tontas de parte de mi pero... ahi les va: _

_**- excusa tonta N1:** escribi dos fics mas_

_**- excusa tonta N2: **llevo toda la semana escribiendola _

_**- excusa tondta N3**: las tantas tareas/trabajos y examenes del mes._

_**hablando del capitulo** ya se van descubriendo cosas... y lo siento si en los caps anteriores estuvieron un poco aburridos, lo que pasa es que quiero alargar la accion (¡y que viene!) _

_**- anuncio: **la que descubra que pasa entre **alice/demetri/heidi** primero le dedicare dos capitulos enteros, y cuando ponga que es ¡la sorpresa va a ser gande!_

_Gracias a:_ Deriancullen y Delhito _por sus review_

_**Delhito: **lo siento por la espera del cap pasado, ya iras descubriendo eso. y si, yo tampoco me arrepenti por eso ;)_

_nos seguimos leyendo pronto (o eso espero yo) ¡pasensse por otros de mis **fanfic **tambien!_

_**¡REVIEW!**_


	12. huidas de cobardes y furia rompe amistad

**Declaimer: **_nada me pertenece excepto la trama, todo a Stephenie Meyer, y si me perteneciera, Nahuel y Renesmee hubieran sido pareja, y no Jacob _

A **Delhito**, este y el siguiente capitulo por saber que hay en ese misterio ;)

* * *

_...Estacione con un chirrido en el aparcamiento, no podía perder mas tiempo. Sabia que clases tenia Alice, fui al salón de Historia sin perder tiempo. No me importaba que me expulsaran por irrumpir en un aula lleno de personas, era lo menos que me importaba en estos minutos._

_Si, lo que me importaba era hacer sentir mal a Alice, no podía salir impune de esta, también quería detener el avión de Jasper, solo tenia que saber cual vuelo – de entre cientos – él se había ido. El silencio de los pasillos me resultaban irritantes, quería gritar y llorar o... Lo que llegara primero._

_Localice la puerta que me llevaba a mi desahogo, al entrar en la clase se interrumpió, ignore al profesor que me amonestaba por turbar su aula. Fui directo a mi objetivo que, casualmente estaba sentada al lado de Emmett. _

_Él sonrió, pero se puso serio de inmediato al ver la furia asesina que yo desprendía. Él vio hacia donde se dirigía mi mirada y abrió los ojos con pánico. Todo el salón me miraba curioso, no todos los días entra alguien a perturbar su clase para después gritar... _

Bien, esto no hubiera pasado si Jasper no hubiera estado tan deprimido, pero... mejor lo cuento desde el principio para que lo entiendan mejor...

* * *

_Hace una semana..._

**Rosalie Pov**

Sé cuando alguien trama algo, lo sé por experiencia de las miles de bromas que Emmett había preparado, el caso es que Jasper, planea algo y no sé precisamente que es. Todo el día se la pasa por teléfono o en su cuarto haciendo-no-se-que, Emmett piensa que juega con su soldadito (N/A: ok,... la que pensó mal por favor levante la mano) de juguete de la guerra, esos que le regalaron de pequeño nuestros padres.

Yo opino que eso es ridículo.

Casi no me habla, ¡ni siquiera cocina! Soy yo la que lo tengo que hacer – ocasionalmente Bella – la comida y, la mayoría del tiempo comer comida rápida que si me dejan agregar es ¡asquerosa!. Mi hermano solo hacia esto: comía, cuarto cerrado por horas, instituto, etc, etc. Y así era todo el día.

Con Alice... suspiro solo de pensarlo. Ahora no es ni la mitad de lo que era cuando llego: una pequeña duendecilla con tazas de café demás. Eran un espectro de lo que eran antes ¡Alice ni siquiera me acompaña de compras! Absurdo, si me lo preguntan.

Y lo que mas me molesta es que ¡no sabia porque estaban así! Me comenzaba a desesperar por eso, le trataba de preguntar a Jasper o Alice pero solo me respondían.

- ahora no, Rose –

Siempre con esa cara de desanimados como si alguien se hubiera muerto, nadie sabia porque estaban así, solo ellos mismos. Un miércoles descubrí a Jasper llegando con algunos papeles, no me dejo verlos pero lo que pude advertir por el logo del papel era que se trataba de alguna empresa, no me imaginaba a Jasper entregando solicitudes de trabajo en ningún lado, no le di importancia a eso en las semanas siguientes hasta que la siguiente semana llego algo que me dio algunas piezas que faltaban en el rompecabezas.

* * *

**Jasper Pov**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, no sabia que calle recorría. Me tropecé con una cafetería un poco vieja, como de la época de mi abuelo. No había nadie en las mesas excepto un tipo como de la complexión de Emmett, no le di importancia y pedí un café para relajarme.

Pasé unas horas sentado, el tipo que ahora que me daba cuenta me parecía que lo había visto en algún lado, también estaba aun sentado una mesas más adelante. Cada pocos minutos me miraba fijamente, fingía no darme cuenta de ello, a lo mejor era como decía Emmett: un hombre _rarito. _Cuando no me miraba fijamente, yo le miraba. Se me hacia conocido de algún lado.

No había nadie en la vieja cafetería aparte del tipo de la mesa de enfrente, la mesera: una señora mayor de unos cincuenta años que parecía estar desde que la cafetería se fundo y yo. Me extraño que no hubiera muchas personas allí, tampoco es que me quejara, pero me daba una extraña picazón en la nuca de solo estar allí sentado.

Baje la cabeza hacia mi taza medio vacía – o medio llena si así lo prefieren – de café, fui a la barra y trate de llamar la atención de la vieja camarera. Medio adormilada, me atendió y no sin antes evaluarme descaradamente con la mirada y guiñarme un ojo. Uhg. Creo que reprimiré eso para el futuro. Esta vez quise pedir un panecillo, presentía que me iba a quedar ahí, por lo menos un rato más.

Unos pocos minutos después, la vieja camarera ya se había vuelto a dormir y sus ronquidos se escuchaban en el silencio de la estancia. Mire de reojo al tipo que cada vez se parecía al _amigo_ de Heidi. Llego un momento en el que silencio se volvía abrumador y cada sonido se intensificaba, el tipo que estaba en la otra mesa debió de sentir lo mismo porque golpeo la mesa con el puño y murmuro algo que, por lo que pude oír sonaba algo así: _malditos sonidos del demonio. _

Un sonido de un trueno me sobresalto.

Inconscientemente voltee la cabeza al origen del ruido, me tope con la cara del tipo con los labios apretados del disgusto, pensé. Sin que pudiera evitarlo el tipo se dirigió a mi – y ahora que lo veo si se parecía al _amigo_ de Heidi. O mejor, es el _amigo_ de Heidi – camino hacia mi y se quedo parado al pie de la mesa.

- ¿tu eras el amigo de mi novia? – la pregunta me desconcertaba ¿qué si yo era el amigo de Alice?. Asentí pesadamente para después responder.

- si, lo era – el entrecerró los ojos un poco y se sentó en la mesa. Me indigne un poco por eso, pero procure no demostrarlo, no quería que _Demetri _tuviera otro motivo para golpearme.

- tu le hiciste daño a mi chica – wow, yo no le he hecho daño a Alice, si ella supiera que su novio la llamaba "su chica".

- yo no le he hecho daño a "tu chica" – le reclame. El se veía furioso por lo que le acababa de decir, creo que no era de esas personas que se conformaban fácilmente – de todas maneras ceo que ella no es tu chica – eso pareció molestarlo más porque apretó los puños. Mejor cállate Jasper.

- no directamente, pero si lo has hecho – la vieja mesera sorbió un poco la nariz y siguió roncando rítmicamente. La acusación me tomo desprevenido ¿yo indirectamente había hecho daño a Alice? Mejor dicho ella me lo había hecho a mi, fruncí el seño y le mire directamente a los ojos – y si es mi chica – gruño.

- Yo. No. Le. He. Hecho. Daño – remarque cada palabra para que lo entendiera. El miro hacia el vidrio donde se transparentaba la lluvia que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que estaba lloviendo. Tome un sorbo del café para distraerme y mire hacia otro lado – ella no te pertenece – ignoro este hecho y quito la mirada de mi cara.

No hablamos durante minutos, de todas manera tampoco es que quisiera hablar como viejos amigos. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y recogerla con una cucharilla, y como si la mesera los tuviera nos hecho de la tienda – no sin antes unas miraditas de reojo, por supuesto – por la hora de cerrar.

Demetri velozmente se monto en su moto y la rodó por la carretera antes de perderse en el horizonte.

Seguí mi camino sin importarme la lluvia. Y tampoco por lo que pasaría después de eso.

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie Pov**

_Ring, Ring._

El timbre: lo más molesto del mundo si te estas besando con el hombre más atractivo del país.

Me pare pesadamente del regazo de mi osito para abrir la condenada puerta, al abrirla distinguí a un hombrecito verde – y no de color – por la mirada lujuriosa que le dirigía a mis piernas, Emmett como buen novio protector me escondió detrás del y hablo con el hombrecito.

- ¿tienes algo que hacer aquí? – le dijo bruscamente y con la voz más ronca que tenia (y que me pareció sexy), el hombrecito le miro asustado y hablo rápidamente.

- unpaqueteparaelseñorHale – no le entendí nada de nada, el hombrecito respiro y lo volvió a repetir más lento – es un paquete para el señor Hale – le mire entrecerrando los ojos, Jasper casi nunca recibía paquetes, excepto en nuestro cumpleaños y paquetes de las tiendas por Internet.

Aceptamos el supuesto paquete por el, de un lado de la caja vimos una extraña etiqueta con la forma de un avión, no pensamos nada importante acerca de eso. Dejo de importarnos el paquete porque... porque...¡las manos de Emmett son fantásticas!

Escuchamos las puertas abrirse y la chaqueta de Jasper siendo deslizada hasta el perchero, nos separamos rápidamente y comenzamos a vestirnos rápidamente, la cocina había quedado sucia después de nuestra.. ejem... lección de anatomía. Salimos de la cocina y vimos como Jasper agarraba el paque... ¡el paquete! ¡no vimos que era! Estúpidas y a la vez fantásticas manos de Emmett.

Jasper se llevo el paquete a su cuarto y, allí se encerró.

Cada día iba descubriendo lo que mi hermano tramaba, pero como siempre las pistas fácilmente se iban de mis manos. Una vez que Jasper había ido al supermercado – gracias a dios – encontré su celular en la sala, decidí revisarlo – y no por fisgoneo ¡solo porque soy su hermana y estoy preocupada por el! – lo revise y descubrí algunas llamadas hacia alguna empresa o tienda, trate de llamar hacia esos números, pero lo único que escuche antes de que Jasper llegara repentinamente y yo colgara velozmente, fue un _buenas tardes _muy cortésmente, típico de una secretaria.

**

* * *

**

Los días siguieron pasando sin que pudiera descubrir nada acerca de lo que hacia Jasper a solas y en secreto. Hasta esa mañana del viernes...

Me desperté con un vació en el estomago como cuando murieron mis padres. Pensé en verificar si Jasper estaba bien, me di una patada mental, Jasper se molestaría por interrumpirlo en lo que sea que hace todos los días sin decirme nada. No me preocupe por eso, solo debía ser esa asquerosa comida rápida que comí la noche pasada.

Baje a desayunar ya vestida y peinada, me gustaba desayunar arreglada. Jasper y Edward se burlaban que de un momento a otro la sala de estar y la cocina se convertirían en una pasarela todas las mañanas por arreglarme más de lo estimado (¡ja!).

Me extrañó que mi hermano no estuviera ya en la cocina, normalmente el era el primero en comer para luego irse temprano al instituto. Mire el reloj de la sala y me reí de mi misma ¡me había levantado dos horas antes de lo debido! Estúpida preocupación, Jasper tenia que estar dormido a esa hora.

A veinte minutos para irnos me resulto raro que Jasper aun no había bajado y me preocupe porque el nunca y digo NUNCA – con mayúscula y todo – falta al instituto, a menos que sea necesario, claro. Subí las escaleras para tratar de despertarlo, encontré la puerta cerrada – raro porque Jasper siempre la tiene abierta, aunque se este cambiando, o.. me acuerdo un episodio muy divertido que paso hace años, pero no lo contare ahora – la empuje con toda la fuerza que pude y cedió fácilmente.

Su habitación siempre había sido la más ordenada desde que aprendió a vestirse solo, sus cosas de guerra estaban en ese viejo rincón izquierdo de siempre – era como un santuario para el – nadie podía tocarlo, solo dejo a mamá tocarlos y, con el tiempo a mi. Su closet estaba cerrado – como siempre – no lo quise revisar sabia que Jasper no iría a esconderse allí, no era un niño pequeño.

La cama de dos plazas estaba pulcramente hecha, el edredón verde militar llegaba hasta sus almohadas, símbolo inequívoco que no había dormido allí, ¿y como se eso? pues Jasper y yo inventamos un sistema para cuando salíamos de fiesta sin avisarnos. Cuando la sabana o edredón llegaba hasta las almohadas significaba que no había dormido allí, pero si llegaba debajo de ellas, era todo lo contrario.

Por primera vez me dio curiosidad revisar su habitación, pocas veces había estado allí y ninguna sin el propio Jasper al lado de mi. Revise minuciosamente los pocos cuadros que tenia colgados en la pared, todos y sin excepción eran como vomito de bebe, de diferentes colores y como si el mismo bebe hubiera comido una pizza entera.

La estantería que tenia del lado derecho cumplía como estantería de CD's y de libros a la vez, ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared podría ser tan alta como mi osito. pase los dedos por las carátulas y portadas que se estaban en la hilera más cercana a mi.

Y de repente mientras me detenía en el CD de Guns n Roses, la verdad me golpeo como un chorro de agua fría. Jasper había desaparecido ¡¡había desaparecido!!

Desesperada voltee mi cuerpo 180 grados hasta la cama con la única esperanza de que Jasper estuviera allí durmiendo impasible. No, Jasper no estaba allí, solo su edredón pulcramente ordenado y la soledad que invadía al cuarto.

Me asuste por ello ¡Jasper no había dormido allí! ¿dónde estaría? ¿acaso era tan egoísta para dejarme...? me senté en su cama y pasee la vista por entre los lápices de su pequeña mesa, aparte un poco las cosas y allí distinguí un papel que lo reconocería entre miles ¡hasta su olor era característico!.

Una hoja del diario de sueños de mi padre.

_Rosalie._

Mi nombre estaba escrito por fuera indiscutiblemente con la letra de Jasper, la abrí con manos temblorosas y lentas, no quería que se rompiera. La rápida nota de mi hermano me entristeció, me enfureció y a la vez me confundió ¿¡porque me hacia esto!?.

_Querida Rose, _

_Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, esto es una nota de despedida, se que cuando leas esto intentaras matarme o estarás muda de la impresión. De todas maneras, no quiero que pienses que soy un egoísta – ya me lo han dicho – o un estúpido, o imbecil o todos los insultos que sabes y te he oído decir en varios idiomas. _

_Solo quiero que pienses que mi huida de cobarde - ya no me considero valiente – no tuvo nada que ver contigo ni con nadie, ¡ni siquiera la tuvo Alice y su novio! Con esto quiero decir que no vayas con ese carácter tuyo tan especial y culpes a la primera persona que se cruce en tu camino. _

_El punto es que me voy Rosalie, no regresare pronto ni intentes buscarme para el aeropuerto y detenerme. Se que estarás molesta conmigo por irme de repente sin haberte dicho nada, y lo único que te puedo decir está en esta pequeña hoja – que, como supongo sabrás de donde la obtuve – es que te quiero Rosie, no quiero ser tan dramático y cursi pero así es. _

_Te diré a donde me voy pero que no se lo vas a decir a nadie más, me voy a Philadelphia con nuestras tías Mary y Randall, no me busques. Puedes llamar allá si aun me consideras tu hermano. No te puedo escribir todos los motivos por los que me voy, no cabrían en esta pequeña hoja, así que solo te deseo lo mejor,_

_Tu único y favorito gemelo, Jasper._

Gruesas lagrimas corrían por mi cara haciendo que la tinta se borrara, se me había corrido el maquillaje hacia mis mejillas como un panda, no hice nada para cambiarlo. Tuve una idea que sin lugar a dudas serviría para desquitarme, no me haría sentir culpable, pues ella sin saberlo o no también tenia parte de la culpa...

Fui directo al garaje y encendí a Matt, no fui piadosa con las ruedas de mi BMW. Lo único que podía pensar era en todo lo que le reclamaría a Alice.

_

* * *

_

_Presente... _(lo que sigue desde donde se corto al principio)

...Y aquí estaba yo gritándole a mi mejor amiga para desahogarme de mi dolor y de la desconfianza de mi hermano al haberse ido sin decirme nada...

- ¡se fue, Alice. Se fue! – ella me miro confundida por mis gritos, yo debía de tener una expresión muy mala para que los otros no intervinieran a demás del maquillaje corrido a veces daba miedo, Alice era la que siempre me aguantaba las miradas, ahora me avergonzaba de ella - ¿¡sabes quien se fue!? – le pregunte golpeando fuertemente las palmas de las manos a su mesa, Emmett trato de agarrarme por los hombros pero le aparte de un manotazo. No la deje hablar - ¡Jasper! ¡él se fue! – ella abrió la boca en una perfecta O, pero la cerro rápidamente no queriendo demostrar su asombro -

Eso me molesto aun más de lo que estaba.

- no es mi culpa que se fuera – negó inexpresivamente, mirando hacia su cuaderno. Nosotros le miramos sorprendidos.

La rabia me cegó, a Alice no le importaba en lo más mínimo Jasper. Era un zorra insensible.

– ¡demonios, que te pasa Mary Alice Brandon! – le grite mas fuerte aún. Todo el mundo se nos quedo viendo, no me importo – ¡por tu culpa se fue! – le acuse y me miro entristecida. Estaba muda – solo por la tuya – dije antes de salir corriendo. No quería que nadie me viera llorar además que no quería permanecer más allí.

Lo ultimo que vi antes de salir directo a mi BMW fue: a Alice con lagrimas a punto de salírseles. No me apené de ella, se lo merecía. Y a Emmett siguiéndome, quería estar sola. Arranque a Matt y lo perdí de vista.

En estos momentos solo podía pensar en que avión podría estar mi hermano, y en mi Osito, que no le había dejado explicación alguna. Me sentiría culpable en un rato.

No podía dejar que ese vuelo se fuera. Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso, no podría dejar que se fuera.

* * *

**¡hooola!**

_Capitulo raro ya se, ya se... pero al menos no les hice esperar una eternidad... Creo que debería cambiar la categoría __**a drama**__ ¿no creen? ¡Jaja!_

_Así que... ¡¿les gusto?! *ojitos*__**. **__¿alguien descubrió lo que se traen Alice/Heidi/Demetri/Jasper? _

_Las que quieren un gran encontranazo de Alice y Jasper, no se desesperen ya va a venir ¡y que bueno!_

_Gracias, a__**: **_**luna Cullen, , deriancullen**_(¡gracias por tu idea!)_ y **mechiikagome**_._ _por sus reviews _

**Luna Cullen: **¡bienvenida! Que bueno que te guste, sigue leyendo. Si va a ser un gran encontranazo y lamentablemente no, no es así.

**Delhito: **no es que los deje esperando a propósito, son los estudios y los exámenes que casi todos los días me mandan, sigue leyendo!

_¡sigan leyendo!_

_Si mandan reviews... un pobre Cullen, muerde un animal para vivir :')_

Nos leemos


	13. Encuentros

_**Diclaimer: **__todo le pertenece a StephMeyer, hasta Jasper :'(, solo la trama me pertenece a mí. _

_**Advertencias: **__hay algunas frases sacadas textualmente ( pero no tanto)de libro __**Eclipse, **__así que..__**. **__la que avisa no es traidora..._

_

* * *

_

_Tres años después..._

**Jasper Pov**

Había vuelto a soñar con la guerra del sur y los vampiros carnivoros. Toda la semana soñaba lo mismo.

Era una señal sobre algo.

Pero después de que me escapaba de la vampira... no recordaba nada más del sueño. Sabía que el sueño daba para más, simplemente no lo recordaba. Sacudí la cabeza quitándome el sueño, tenía el presentimiento de que hoy iba a ocurrir algo diferente e inusual a los últimos dos años.

La universidad me atareaba y ocupaba los días, me acostaba temprano y no podía llamar a Rose diariamente como me lo había – exigido – pedido, Rosalie también estudiaba en la universidad, seguro ella comprendería que no la llamase todos los días. Me desperecé y me preparé para el arduo día que empezaba.

Estos años que estuve en Philadelphia, no había echo mucho. Al año de vivir con mis tías, me decidí a buscar apartamento y trabajo para mi sustento, ellas me dejaron ir difícilmente, ya que yo era su única compañía en esa gran casa según ellas. Me dejaron ir si les dejaba que me mandaran una "mensualidad" por así decirlo, me negué, claro. Unas señoras mayores no me iban a pagar por acompañarlas durante todo un año, no señor. Por eso tenía mi orgullo de hombre.

Cuando llegué a Philadelphia después de dejar a mi hermana sin despedirme, no busqué otro instituto para inscribirme, en Forks, el instituto ya acababa, lo único que faltaba eran las notas que seguro Rosalie me guardaría – o rompería –. Simplemente tuve que inscribirme en la universidad de allí.

A lo largo de esos años me encontré con Heidi. Me disculpé con ella, me sorprendió que ella también se disculpara por mentirme.

_El frió me calaba los huesos en aquel parque, pero no me importaba, tenia que disculparme con mi amiga por mi comporta..._

_-. Quiero disculparme contigo, Jasper – su voz delataba lo nerviosa que estaba._

_La miré confundido, era yo quien tenía que disculparse, no ella._

_-. No te tienes que disculpar, Heidi, soy yo – ella hizo un sonido de irritación y me calló._

_-. Escucha, Jasper, no hables. Déjame terminar – no podía decir nada así que asentí – te mentí al no decirte que Alice era mi amiga y Dem su primo – a este punto yo ya estaba con la boca casi abierta – y mi novio – me había quedado sin palabras - ¡pero no te mentí conscientemente!. Cuando tu me hablabas de tus amigos, por una extraña razón no decías su nombre, y yo tampoco se los especifiqué. ¡Me sentía tan culpable cuando me fui a Italia! – ya su voz no era nerviosa, sino firme y, a la vez, arrepentida._

_Su cara de tristeza era tal que no pude sino sonreírle para que no se sintiera culpable._

_-. No importa ya, eso pasó hace tiempo – sonrió, y ahí supe que ya todo estaba arreglado entre nosotros. _

Intercambiamos números y prometimos que nos visitaríamos a menudo, ella había vuelto de Italia – su madre había muerto a la semana de haber aterrizado Heidi a Estados Unidos – y se hospedaba con su novio _Dem_, cerca de allí. La visitaba cada pocas semanas cuando estaba libre en la universidad y cuando su novio no estaba allí, no es que me cayera mal, solo tenía un poco de resentimiento hacia él.

Extrañaba un poco a Forks: esos campos verdes y la vegetación exuberante. Yo era lo contrario a Bella con respecto a eso, me encantaba todo lo que había en ese pequeño pueblo...incluso las personas. Pero los que más extrañaba de allí era a mis amigos ¡hasta a Emmett! Con sus continuas bromas...lo cierto era que no quería admitir que también extrañaba a Alice, nuestra amistad, su cariño, sus expresiones, y aunque no lo creerían ¡a sus salidas de compras compulsivas con mi hermana también!.

No me comunicaba seguidamente con ellos, únicamente cuando Rosalie me llamaba y estaba con alguno de ellos, la mayoría de las veces era Emmett o Bella. Nunca Alice. Indirectamente le preguntaba acerca de ella, Rose comprendía por quien preguntaba las mayorías de las veces. Ni siquiera por nuestros tíos de Denali preguntaba tanto.

Ninguno sabía donde me encontraba cuado mi hermana me llamaba – la mayoría de las veces me llamaba ella – solo Rosalie lo sabía, todos pensaban que yo estaba en el medio de la nada en algún estado del sur haciendo mi sueño realidad de unirme al ejercito y ganarles a los_ Yanquis_ – mentira exclusiva, inventada por Rosalie Hale –.

Llegué a la universidad justamente a la hora que me tocaba clases, me encontré con mi amigo Peter y su novia Charlotte. Se hicieron mis amigos el primer día de clases, no tenia con quien sentarme en la cafetería. Ellos vinieron y me hicieron compañía, alegando que yo parecía buen chico.

No había nada interesante ese día, pero conservaba ese presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar hoy. Las clases estaban más tediosas que de costumbre, mi malhumor se extendía fuera de mi, los profesores no me preguntaban nada cuando veían mi cara con el seño fruncido, Charlotte y Peter entendía mi mal humor, pero ni siquiera las bromas de Peter me alivianaban el seño fruncido.

Mi impaciencia también sobrepasaba los limites, quería irme de allí y ver que era lo que me esperaba y que me tenia así: de malhumor e impaciente. Rosalie no me había llamado ayer, lo único que recibí de ella ese día era un mensaje en mi celular nuevo:

_Espero que pases tu día feliz y que no te atormente tu amargura natural._

_Cuídate. Tu única gemela,_

_Rose._

"Que graciosa". Ese era mi pensamiento cuando recibí ese mensaje, a veces Rose podía ser de lo más "graciosa", se pasa mucho tiempo con Emmett, él le está contagiando las tonterías, no me sorprendería si un día de estos me llegara una invitación de boda de ellos.

No se que me sorprendería de Alice: si me llegara una invitación o que me dijeran que ella se había fugado con su amor secreto y amante. Seguro que las dos "noticias" me sorprenderían por igual. No quería verla del brazo de otro ¡siquiera escapándose con otro!.

Las clases terminaros monótonamente, encendí mi nuevo auto – la moto la había dejado en Forks – y me encaminé a mi apartamento a unas cuadras de la universidad.

A mitad de camino me detuve en una especie de cafetería. Nadie pasaba por allí, ninguna persona se veía dentro del establecimiento. Me dio un poco de curiosidad esa cafetería, no tenia nada de especial superficialmente, pero me resultaba familiar de alguna manera. Ya había pasado por ahí sin detenerme a mirarla por más de un segundo, pero ¿qué era lo que le hacía familiar? No estaba seguro de ello. No había comido o bebido nada allí, nadie me la había recomendado ni nada.

Allí había algo que me llamaba.

No sabia que era lo que me atraía de aquella cafetería: podía ser la fachada, o los alrededores, el nombre también. Solo sabia que ese local tan destartalado tenia que ver con mi presentimiento.

Me quedé allí por un largo rato, podían haber pasado segundos, minutos, inclusive horas... pero yo no me daba cuenta.

* * *

Desperté de mi ensoñación. Sin pensármelo más, arranqué el auto y me fui a mi departamento. Esa cafetería me había hipnotizado de tal manera que cuando fui a ver la hora... ¡me había quedado allí una hora!. Las calles estaban resbalosas por la reciente lluvia, marché por la calle despacio, cuidando que ningún auto viniera ni que una rueda se resbalara.

Entré a mi apartamento, era todo un desorden, Rosalie se hubiera quedado ciega al ver esto. Pateé algunas cosas para pasar a la cocina y me preparé nada muy elaborado para comer. Comí en silencio, todo mi apartamento estaba en silencio. Afuera, nada se escuchaba, ni siquiera los pájaros cantaban. Me preguntaba como la estaban pasando Rosalie y Emmett con la casa para ellos solos... uhg. Mejor no quería saberlo...

¿qué hacía aquí, si podría ver que era ese presentimiento?

Rápidamente salí del edificio y camine por las aceras mojadas en busca de aquella cafetería misteriosa. Unos minutos después la encontré casi sepultada bajo la neblina que, extrañamente era bastante densa.

La cafetería.

La misma que había visto con anterioridad esa tarde, con ese anuncio colgando de un lado y los botes de basura del otro. No había mucha gente por los alrededores, solo esporádicamente, un perro o un vagabundo borracho, no me preocupaban esas cosas, yo estaba aquí por otra razón y, realmente no sabia cual. Camine tratando de no caerme por la espesa neblina que cubría el ambiente.

Llegue dentro del local, frío y cubierto ligeramente de agua, no me importó en ese momento, levanté la vista pesadamente: no había nadie allí solo el que atendía y una persona envuelta en una capa que se me hacia ligeramente familiar y a la que no le presté atención. Caminé un poco y suspiré mirando hacia el techo.

Me detuve a medio camino abruptamente.

Y de repente, como una idea que pasa por tu mente, me di cuenta de algo. Rápidamente me encaminé hasta donde estaba el encapuchado, no se dio cuenta que estaba allí hasta que estuve a unos cuantos centímetros de su espalda. Se volteó lentamente y sonrió indefensamente.

Estaba igual que como la recordaba: con ese brillo en los ojos y el modo con que me miraba. Ella mantenía una expresión indescifrable, yo tomé el primer paso, le sonreí y la abracé.

-. Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo – le susurre en el oído, ella se estremeció.

-. Lo siento, Jasper – tenia una cara de arrepentimiento cuando nos separamos.

Le extendí la mano, ella vaciló en tomarla y sentí la esperanza que emanaba de ella, me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

-. Pensé que no vendrías – su voz se tiñó de tristeza, bajó la cabeza pero se la acuné con las manos, ella se sonroja.

-. Eso ya no importa, Alice. Ya estoy aquí –

La atraje más hacia mí y nos sentamos una de las mesas vacías. Conversamos sobre lo que habían hecho en Forks en estos tres años: Edward le había pedido matrimonio a Bella, Emmett había destrozado el BMW de Rosalie y, en venganza, ella le reconectó todos los cables del jeep: cada vez que Emmett aceleraba, se prendía la radio y así hasta que ella pudo conseguir un Matt igual al viejo.

Hablamos un largo rato, la nieve caía lentamente por las calles de Philadelphia, las horas pasaban rápidamente, y ya cuando nos dimos cuenta... el encargado nos echaba de su cafetería. Le ofrecí que se quedara en mi casa esa noche, acepto gustosa.

Estuvimos poniéndonos al día cuando llegamos a casa, ella se mostró un poco tímida al momento de mostrarle donde dormiría, se había sonrojado adorablemente. No quería perder el tiempo sin estar con ella, pero estaba muy cansado para siquiera pararme de la cama.

Unos sonidos en la puerta interrumpieron mis pensamientos, solo ella podía estar tocando mi puerta, y con un pasa, Alice ella entró. Estaba sonrojada por estar allí.

-. Me preguntaba si me dejarías acostarme aquí. Es que no puedo dormir – yo asentí sorprendido, al tiempo que ella sacaba de su espalda una almohada, rodeó la cama, se acostó delante de mí, se pegó a mi pecho y se quedó dormida. Lo único que pude hacer fue pasar un brazo – casi automáticamente – por su cintura.

Me dormí tranquilo pensando que, Alice no se iría de mi lado nunca más, yo no le dejaría siquiera un orificio por donde escaparse. Mañana seria un día muy largo de vuelta a casa en el que pasaría las horas de Philadelphia a Forks, junto a ella. Mi Alice.

º˜º˜º FIN º˜º˜º

(pero no del todo)

* * *

_tardé pero...¡aquí está el capitulo! Este no es el fin, falta todavía el epílogo que no se cuando lo voy a subir, pero estén atentos... _

_a las que dejaron _RRs_ y no les contesté, disculpen fue por falta de tiempo que no lo hice... pero ¡Gracias! De todas maneras._

_Dejen muchos _RRs _para poder pensar mejor y terminar el capitulo antes del 2010 ; )_

_Nos leemos y ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Besitos Navideños_

_ (voten por mi, si les gustó mi fic de "tradición navideña" en el perfil del Cullen Christmas Contest, o si no lo han leido ¡leanlo!)_

_Cay_


	14. Final Feliz

**Diclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Meyer, solo la trama es mia

* * *

Todos estaban allí.

Hasta los menos deseados estaban. El Gran Evento se celebraba en el mismo centro de Forks. Típicamente, la mayoría lloraba o fingía no hacerlo, todos estaban conmocionados por la pareja ¡hasta la pareja misma! Nadie se podía creer que este día pasaría tan pronto.

Los amigos y familiares más cercanos rebosaban de alegría, los novios estaban sumamente nerviosos e inseguros, cada uno tenia una duda diferente, por supuesto, las dudas eran rid...

—. ¡Emmett!, aquí no — Rosalie le apartó la mano de donde él estaba a punto de acariciarle.

—. Pero, Rosie, ¡nadie nos está viendo! — susurró fallando en el intento, los de la fila de atrás se les quedaron viendo.

—. Pero si escuchando, tonto...— negó con la cabeza y se fue con Bella que hablaba con la señora Brandon sobre su reluciente anillo de compromiso, Rose se unió a la conversación.

* * *

Emmett refunfuñaba un poco cuando Edward vino a acompañarle.

—. Es muy impresionante esto ¿verdad? — Edward compuso una sonrisa, Emmett de inmediato se puso serio y asintió solemne — y tu que creías que Alice se casaría con un dueño de centro comercial — rió y Emmett se contagió de inmediato con su risa retumbando por todo el recinto.

Pasó un rato en silencio en el que el lugar se iba llenando de gente con vestidos y trajes — creo que deberíamos tranquilizar a Jazz, probablemente le esté dando una crisis nerviosa — Edward asintió y fueron a buscar a su amigo a unos de los salones contiguos.

* * *

—. Creo que esto debería ir aquí...— Bella balbuceó inúltimente. Rose y Alice le arreglaban el vestido plateado que utilizaría esa tarde en el Gran Evento.

—. ¡claro que si, Bella! Esto debería ir aquí si esto — Rosalie le quitó el chal de las manos rápidamente.

—. Claro, Bella, hazle caso a Rosalie — dijo Alice al ver la cara de suplica que le mandaba Bella. Ella compuso una mueca y murmuro _traidora._

Alice se peinó un poco el cabellos y suspiró pesadamente. Estaba un poco más distraída de lo normal con todo esto, apenas era su mejor amigo y ahora...negó con la cabeza, suspiró pesadamente y compuso una sonrisa deslumbrante. No iba a llorar, no quería que Rose tuviera excusa para agarrarle para maquillar.

Rosalie no se había fijado en esto, solo se daría cuenta cuando a la mitad de la ceremonia interrumpiera al Padre en el _"hable ahora o calle para siempre..."_ todo el publico pensó que la hermana del novio tenia un romance incestuoso. Rose había mirado con mala cara a todos y fue a echarle polvo a la novia. Después de eso, todo el pueblo creía y cree que los novios y la hermana del novio eran un trío de amantes.

Ya todos estaban en su debido asiento, los familiares y amigos cercanos en los bancos principales, el padre en el altar, el novio esperando, la novia también lo hacia detrás de las puertas junto con las damas de honor a que Edward comenzara la música.

La música empezó.

_Un paso y dos, el tercero con el izquierdo y el cuarto con el derecho..._ – Alice pensó – no quería caerse en el medio del pasillo como seguramente haría Bella. No iba a mirar al frente. Miraría sus pies enfundados en zapatillas y no a la persona que la esperaba. Sintió a su papá temblar un poco, Alice lo entendía, ella tampoco habría de querer llevar a su hijo o hija para que se vaya lejos de ella. Su papá le soltó la mano, Alice, alarmada, miro hacia arriba y...bueno, lo vio.

Su casi-esposo se veía radiante con ese traje, el mismísimo George Clooney palideceria comparado con su...

—. ¿tú, Jasper Hale, aceptas a Mary Alice Brandon, como tu legitima esposa? — él solo pudo sonreír y aceptar.

—. Y tú, Mary Alice Brandon, aceptas a Jasper Hale, como tu legitimo esposo? — balbuceó un Si y se puso roja.

No escuchó más después de eso, todo lo que podía ver era a su perfecto amigo acompañándola para toda la vida. El Padre dijo puede besar a la novia y de pronto sus labios eran ocupados tiernamente por los de Jasper, lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirle la corriente, haciéndole saber que él era lo único que ella deseaba por el resto de su vida.

~º~º**FIN**_º~º_

* * *

**Ultima Nota Autora:**

Bien, este es el fin como pueden ver. Gracias a todos por sus _RR, Favs y Alerts,_ la verdad no quería terminar tan rápido este FanFic (¡es mi Bebé!), aunque ya no podia alargar tanto el Fic para que fuese mas tedioso **D: **. Pronto (no se cuando) haré **apendices** de el FanFic, ustedes pueden mandarme un _PM_ (los que tengan cuenta) o un _RR_ de la`s partes que quieran que sean contadas, Ej: _La parte de yonosequé contada por yonosequién. O la parte de yonosecuál _. Solo digan cual quieren y yo las trataré de hacer y en caso que no digan yo tengo varias ideillas debajo de la manga ;D

Bueno, solo me queda decirles, que hasta otra queridos lectores. Gracias a todos que me han acompañado desde mi primer capitulo hasta éste último tan corto que creo que algunos no les va a gustar D:

XOXO

**Cay **_(¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi!)_


End file.
